


Eu não acredito em duendes

by fenixaries



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fantasy, M/M, Magic, Romantic Comedy
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:33:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 17,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25027774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fenixaries/pseuds/fenixaries
Summary: [CHANKAI] Jongin é um cético estudante de exatas, melhor amigo do seu completo oposto: um astrólogo em ascensão. Para ajudá-lo a se sentir menos solitário, Kyungsoo o presenteia com um Garraduende, criatura supostamente mística de olhos esbugalhados e orelhinhas pontudas. O que Jongin não esperava era que, além de vivo, o duende também estaria precisando de sua ajuda.[PROJMAGICWISHES]
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	1. O astrônomo

**Author's Note:**

> Olá, gente! Tudo bem? Primeiramente, gostaria de agradecer o convite para participar desse projeto lindo que é o MagicWishes, escrever essa fanfic foi uma delícia! O tema fantasia me encanta muito e pretendo trazer mais histórias do gênero aqui no perfil. O plot me veio após um sonho meio louco, em uma casa da floresta que sempre sonho, então resolvi trocar o plot que eu ia escrever anteriormente e desde já peço desculpas por ter extrapolado o prazo do pré-debut :( mas obrigada por terem me aceitado mesmo assim.  
> Estou um pouco insegura porque era pra ser uma comédia romântica bem fluffy, mas eu tenho a impressão que tudo que escrevo, pesa mais pra o lado sério e adulto da coisa k
> 
> A betagem incrível foi feita pela @suhomyeon e a capa linda que estou apaixonada foi obra de arte da @helwa. Muito obrigada! Vocês duas são os meus duendinhos da sorte.

Já conhecido pelo porteiro do condomínio, que prontamente liberou sua entrada, Kyungsoo subiu pelos extensos cinco lances de escada e parou em frente à porta rústica do apartamento do melhor amigo. Tocou a campainha e mediante a falta de resposta, repetiu o ato, resmungando ao sentir o suor lhe umedecer a testa quando se deu conta de que Jongin não estava em casa.

Devido ao tom excessivamente dramático da ligação que havia recebido, cerca de vinte minutos atrás, chegou a pensar que algo de muito grave poderia ter acontecido no bar em que o Kim marcou de conhecer um carinha com quem tinha dado match recentemente. Portanto, com uma preocupação que logo se provou desnecessária, pressionou o número salvo na discagem rápida e o conhecido toque de celular que era amplificado pelas paredes estreitas chegou aos seus ouvidos. Adiantou-se em encerrar a ligação quando teve a visão do melhor amigo que também vinha chegando, distraído ao ponto de nem ao menos ter notado o barulho antes vindo do bolso da calça.

— Jongin, acho que você não entendeu o conceito de um encontro. Não é suposto que você retorne apenas uma hora depois, precisa de mais tempo para que se conheça bem alguém.

Virou-se na direção do outro com a mão na cintura, quase rolando os olhos, impaciente pela forma lenta com que Jongin parecia se arrastar pelo corredor. Quando ele chegou mais perto e soltou um suspiro longo e quase choroso, seu espírito coruja acendeu-se e logo arregalou os olhos em nervosismo. Se o tal pretendente ao qual tivera a grande sorte de conhecer seu melhor amigo o fizera algum mal, Kyungsoo teria o prazer em transformar o cara em um ratinho de esgoto.

— O que aconteceu?

— Até que tava indo bem. — Jongin começou a explicar, parecendo só então ter acordado de sua melancolia o suficiente para catar as chaves no bolso. — Pedimos um drinque, a música estava boa... Mas aí passamos a conversar sobre nossos empregos dos sonhos e quando eu disse que estudava para ser um astrônomo, ele me perguntou se eu poderia fazer o mapa astral dele. — Negava incessantemente com a cabeça, como se aquela confusão de termos tão comum, apesar de ignorante, fosse o pior crime do mundo. — Sério, Soo. Dá pra acreditar?

Doh não sabia se desejava socar o amigo ou a si mesmo por ter se preocupado à toa. Conhecia o seu talento para o drama e não era necessário consultar sua bola de cristal para prever que o outro só queria a sua companhia após um flerte mal sucedido. Entretanto, talvez fosse um trouxa mesmo, que cedia facilmente aos quereres de Jongin. Contentou-se em secar o pouco do suor da testa com a manga longa da camisa. Se subir aquela escadaria fosse prova de amizade, Kyungsoo estaria no top um.

— Você não fala com alguém além de mim e os professores da sua faculdade há séculos e dispensa o cara assim, na primeira vacilada? — comentou, enquanto passavam pela porta, adentrando o apartamento pequeno, digno do que um universitário com um emprego de meio período podia pagar. — Pelo menos trocou uns beijos com ele? Pela foto parecia bonito.

— Pessoalmente também — assumiu Jongin.

Parou por um momento ao lembrar que assim que se combinaram, perdeu a noite encarando o celular, todo apaixonadinho pela boa aparência do rapaz, antes de marcarem de se encontrar. Mas em seguida, chutou os tênis no porta-sapatos, irritado, já que não era obrigado a encarar quatro anos de bacharelado e noites insone para ser confundido com o João Bidu.

— Mas que se foda, nunca que vou gastar minha saliva com quem não sabe a diferença entre Astronomia e Astrologia. Sinceramente...

— Assim você me ofende. — Kyungsoo forçou uma cara feia, que Jongin apenas ignorou.

— Muito pelo contrário! Você teria sido o cara perfeito para esse encontro, não eu. Se dariam bem, sério, você podia até ler a mão dele.

— Passo. — O astrólogo negou meio desgostoso. — Estou focado demais na minha carreira pra cair na tentação do Grindr.

— Depois de hoje, acabei desinstalando o aplicativo no caminho para cá. Sério, desisto de relacionamentos. Definitivamente, não é algo para mim. — Jongin soltou um muxoxo. 

Jamais tivera um relacionamento na vida, sua personalidade calculista e orgulhosa afastava qualquer pretendente. Fingindo não se importar, descontava a frustração afundando-se nos estudos, o que não era de todo mal, o título de melhor aluno da turma era seu graças a isso. 

— Aliás, como vai o trabalho? — questionou para Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo abriu um sorriso largo com a pergunta, parecia que finalmente os humilhados serão exaltados. Em seu ramo, era tão difícil que fosse levado a sério. Já perdera a conta de quantas vezes taxaram-lhe como charlatão ou levado calote de clientes que não consideravam o que fazia como um trabalho de verdade. Porém, com a popularização dos signos do zodíaco, a procura vinha crescendo e, recentemente, surgiu uma oportunidade que só sendo muito burro pra negar.

— O produtor de uma emissora grande de TV entrou em contato comigo hoje e quer que eu dê uma entrevista ao vivo sobre... — Parou no meio do caminho, segurando o riso até que as bochechas inflassem e ele não conseguisse mais conter as gargalhadas. — Sobre como o mapa astral interfere nas nossas vidas.

A infeliz coincidência dos fatos quase levou os olhos de Jongin a um giro de trezentos e sessenta graus. Possuía um ódio bem específico por aquelas duas palavrinhas e, com o Doh caçoando de sua cara, fechou-se em seu orgulho, que era bem marcado por um biquinho. Coitados dos vizinhos do andar de baixo que tiveram de aturá-lo quase trotando enquanto caminhava e sentava-se de braços cruzados sobre o tapete da sala, como uma criança emburrada. Só suavizou a expressão quando sentiu o aroma de queijo mussarela trazer alguma paz ao cômodo. Arrumou os óculos de grau enormes que já pendiam na ponta do nariz e esqueceu um pouco do assunto anterior ao notar o que Doh carregava nas mãos.

— O que tem na sacola?

Era infalível! Nenhuma hipnose seria tão efetiva no Kim quanto uma pizza quentinha, comprada diretamente da pizzaria favorita dos dois. Quando estava em maus lençóis, Kyungsoo sempre aparecia pelo apartamento com uma em mãos, era quase como um ritual; resmungava, comia uma fatia, reclamava, bebia, às vezes chorava, mas depois que o buchinho estava cheio e o raciocínio lento demais por conta do álcool, ficava tudo bem. Aquele era um daqueles dias, não somente pelo encontro falido, mas também por Jongin estar nitidamente mais estressado com o tão temido TCC se aproximando. Ele necessitava do ritual. E como se fosse a comida mais cara e sofisticada do universo, os olhos de Jongin brilharam assim que viu a caixinha de papelão estendida na sua direção.

— Sua ração — debochou, recebendo um olhar odioso do outro, que logo desapareceu ao abrir a tampa e encarar a massa que clamava por uma mordida. — Metade frango com catupiry pra você e metade vegana pra mim. — Observando Kyungsoo sentar-se sobre o tapete também, mesmo que o sofá confortável estivesse logo atrás, Jongin se pegou pensando como duas pessoas tão diferentes haviam se tornado carne e unha. A resposta era soju com cerveja; a bebida dos deuses. — E claro, também trouxe o nosso elixir.

O som agudo da latinha de cerveja sendo aberta era música para os ouvidos do Kim, que deu um gole generoso na primeira oportunidade. Absurdamente gelada, do jeito que gostava. Já nem lembrava mais dos seus problemas, estava feliz demais e com a boca amarrotada de pizza.

— Kyungsoo, você é o melhor amigo do mundo! — Elogiou, assim como todas as vezes em que o astrólogo aparecia por lá com comida e bebida. Soltou um “ahh” satisfeito após mais um gole. — Sabe, eu nem deveria ter colocado os pés pra fora de casa hoje, pra começar. Era só ter te chamado, embebedado você e tentado te convencer a maratonar The Big Bang Theory comigo.

— Pois eu preferiria assistir as dez temporadas de Smallville de novo, sem pular aquela abertura chata, do que um episódio dessa série de nerd cheia de referências nerds com você rindo alto ao lado.

— Isso porque você não tem a mente brilhante e científica para entender esse tipo de humor — rebateu ao lamber os dedos melecados de catupiry.

Como um bom amante de misticismo, Kyungsoo gostava mesmo era de filmes de fantasia; com magos poderosos, dragões e coisas do tipo. Uma vida escolar inteira estudando exatas à força já havia lhe bastado, não tinha de quebrar a cabeça pra decifrar piadas com tabela periódica.

— Se você soubesse as coisas que faço por você, não diria esse tipo de coisa pra mim. — Tentou comprar o Kim pela pena, que obviamente não funcionou. Era uma amizade entre tapas e beijos, afinal. Quase como irmãos. Não conseguiam passar um dia sem se bicar, mas sempre estavam lá um pro outro. — E falando de todas as vezes em que lembro de você, hoje passei no mercadinho esotérico e te trouxe um presente.

O estômago vazio e necessitado pela pizza tinha feito Jongin nem notar que o melhor amigo carregava outra sacolinha. Chegou a bater palminhas, presentes o animavam.

— O que é isso? — Pendeu a cabeça para o lado, olhando meio estranho para a coisa apertada dentro da garrafa transparente que Doh revelou, tentando decifrar o que era. — Você me comprou um etzinho?

— Não, seu ingrato! — resmungou pela reação zombeteira, não que esperasse algo diferente vindo de alguém cético como o universitário. — É um Garraduende, uma criatura mística que atrai coisas boas pra sua casa e de quebra ainda vai te fazer companhia — explicou brevemente, ciente de que o álcool já fazia efeito no organismo de Jongin e que, se normalmente ele já não dava tanta bola assim pra essas coisas, bêbado muito menos.

Não se recordava exatamente porque tinha comprado, provavelmente nem cuidaria direito do ser elemental, mas um sexto sentido o dizia que aquele duendinho, que o olhou tão aflito na prateleira da loja, mudaria a vida de Jongin.

— Já que você não transa mesmo e que, aparentemente, eu sou a única pessoa que te atura nessa vida, pensei que você podia estar precisando.

Kim quase pensou em recusar o presente só pela passada na cara desnecessária, mas ficou com pena do bichinho de olhos esbugalhados que tinha as mãos estendidas no vidro. Sua vida sexual podia estar falida, mas ainda tinha algum sentimento.

— Essa coisa de criaturas místicas não existe, Kyungsoo. — Tomou o garraduende nas mãos, em seguida o deixando ao seu lado no tapete. Só esperava que até o final da noite não estivesse tão doidão ao ponto de confundi-lo com uma das garrafas de soju. — Mas obrigado, vou guardá-lo junto dos outros presentes esotéricos que você já me trouxe.

E era engraçado, porque existia uma parte do seu guarda-roupa dedicada apenas para os cristais, ervas e amuletos de proteção. Jongin era como um ateu que respondia “amém” para um “Deus te abençoe”.

— Esse é diferente! Você tem que apresentar a casa pra ele, dá-lo um nome e criar um laço afetivo. É um duende, não um boneco.

Pela forma que Kyungsoo falava, parecia que o duende estava mesmo vivo. E se estava, não era um tanto cruel o aprisionar em uma garrafa? Talvez já estivesse mais para lá do que para cá, tremendo ao imaginar aquelas mãozinhas de pano puxando seu pé na madrugada.

— Eu sei que às vezes eu pareço ser um péssimo amigo pra você, mas é que, como físico, é meio difícil para mim acreditar em coisas que não se pode calcular ou captar em um telescópio — explicou-se, apesar do amigo nunca ter lhe cobrado crença, apenas gostava de sentir que fazia por Jongin tudo o que estava ao seu alcance. E, claro, usá-lo como cobaia para treinar seus feitiços. — Mas você sabe que no fundo eu te amo, né? E estou muito feliz pela sua estreia na televisão, de verdade. Você vai arrasar lá!

Kyungsoo espremeu os olhos, só havia uma explicação para Kim estar todo meloso falando sobre seus sentimentos: Alguns shots a mais e ele daria perda total.

— Sabe o que você está precisando? — Doh levantou o indicador como se o que estava prestes a propor fosse algo inédito. — Uma leitura de mão!

Não queria, como todas as vezes em que fora obrigado a ouvir que o seu destino era uma merda. Mas a última fatia de frango com catupiry gritava da caixa: “Olha pra mim, Jongin. Não foi você quem me comprou, foi? É o mínimo que você deve fazer.”

— Só porque você me trouxe pizza e somaek. — Rolou os olhos, rendendo-se.

— Tá vendo essa linha aqui? — Jongin confirmou mesmo que na sua visão estivessem todas embaralhadas. — É a linha do coração. A sua começa bem embaixo, então indica frieza em relacionamentos. Também se cruza com a linha da cabeça, o que significa que você deixa a razão dominar sua emoção. — Kyungsoo entortou a boca e era mais fácil anunciar logo que aquele órgão não tinha serventia alguma além de bombear sangue. — Um pouco curvada para baixo... Você tem dificuldades para amar.

Oh, que novidade... Puxou a mão de volta, frustrado. Não devia ter dado ouvidos a maldita voz da massa.

— Se você queria me xingar de filho da puta sem coração, era só ter dito logo na minha cara. — Doh gargalhou.

Jongin chateava-se com a mesma facilidade em que superava.

— E apressado também, porque eu ainda não terminei. — Estendeu a palma para cima em um pedido, recebendo um olhar hesitante das orbes castanhas, que ao analisar o terreno, pousou a mão esguia na sua novamente. — Pelo menos tem algo positivo aqui, a leitura indica que em breve você irá se apaixonar... e que o amor da sua vida está mais próximo do que você imagina.

O tom suave e misterioso com que a última frase saíra, deixou o clima meio estranho. Ambos olharam-se nos olhos com as bochechas queimando pelo álcool, então o astrólogo entreabriu um pouco os lábios e arrotou em sua cara. Um arroto longo e gutural.

— Argh, que nojo! Nem fodendo que eu me apaixonaria por você, Doh Kyungsoo. — Jongin levantou-se de supetão, completamente puto com o bafo de pinga e pizza vegana que lhe fora soprado sem aviso prévio. — Nem se você se esforçasse muito.

— Mas eu não disse que seria por mim, não fiz nada de tão grave para a Deusa me punir assim dessa forma. — Doh gargalhou e jogou-se no sofá, enquanto observava o amigo levar o garraduende para um lugar seguro, em cima do balcão da pequena cozinha estilo americana.

Kim sempre fugia de uma situação embaraçosa, então aproveitou para escolher um filme na Netflix antes que o dono da TV pudesse o impedir.

Quando Jongin retornou com um balde gigante de pipoca, Doh reclamava novamente sobre a falta da saga Harry Potter no catálogo, tendo de optar entre filmes meia boca ou assistir O Senhor dos Anéis pela milésima vez. Resolveram no uni-duni-tê e clicaram em um lançamento de qualidade duvidosa. Descobriram que a combinação entre somaek e pipoca era nojenta e dormiram no meio da sala mesmo, enquanto rolava alguma cena de sexo hétero aleatória no filme e finalizando aquela noite desmaiados após um coma alcoólico. 

Por ter esquecido de fechar as cortinas, os raios solares tiveram o efeito de despertar Jongin cedo até demais. Ainda atordoado pelo sono e sentindo a boca seca como se nunca tivesse bebido água na vida, foi logo em direção à geladeira e seus pés pareceram ter grudado no chão, pesados, ao praticar a estupidez de espiar o tal duende em cima do balcão.

— Kyungsoo, que estranho... — chamou o outro que ainda estava largado no sofá, enquanto se aproximava da criaturinha, com olhos semicerrados. — A garrafa tá molhada por dentro. — Segurou o vidro, analisando com estranheza e certificando-se de que a rolha estava bem vedada, impedindo qualquer entrada de ar. — Não era para ter moléculas H₂O aqui, já que bonecos não respiram.

O astrólogo resmungou devido à voz audível e nervosa do melhor amigo, o acordando aos poucos. Kim correu até ele, levando o objeto em mãos, na tentativa de mostrá-lo o acontecimento estranho, e o Kim conseguia ser muito irritante quando queria atenção.

— Ai, Jongin. Seu mal é sono! — Kyungsoo tentou o tranquilizar. Duendes eram criaturas da natureza, eram boazinhas, não havia o que temer. — Vai lavar esse rosto ou voltar a dormir, sei lá, é domingo!

Quando Doh começou a recolher seus pertences, Jongin ficou um tanto aflito com a perspectiva de ficar sozinho no apartamento, embora sua vida fosse assim há anos.

— Você já está indo embora? — A pergunta saiu um pouco retraída.

— Sim, eu tenho uma serpente pra alimentar. — Kyungsoo bocejou alto. — E não é legal ter uma serpente faminta em casa.

O astrólogo roubou uma maçã do fruteiro – fazendo uma careta ao descobrir que estava meio farinhenta – antes de sair pela porta, deixando para trás um Jongin desconfiado e determinado a provar, com seus diversos cálculos, que não, não era suposto que tivesse água dentro daquela garrafa.

(...)

Jongin odiava segundas-feiras.

Primeiro, porque as matérias pareciam magicamente se acumular. No domingo, gastou muito tempo com coisas fúteis; como provar a si mesmo que estava maluco ao pensar no duende respirando dentro da garrafa e dopado demais para resolver qualquer exercício pendente, por conta do remédio para ressaca. E quando se está na faculdade, nenhum aluno lhe emprestava o caderno para dar aquela copiadinha. Tsc! Aqueles malditos não possuíam mesmo o espírito colegial de cooperação. Segundo, porque todos os cidadãos coreanos desenvolviam uma sede de café sobrenatural e lotavam a cafeteria em que trabalhava. E já não podendo mais – sob aviso de demissão – derramar o pedido sem querer querendo no cliente para que fosse embora logo, teve de atender a extensa fila de noiados por cafeína que o fizeram se esgotar até que o último neurônio começasse a pifar. Saíra quase uma hora mais tarde com a desculpa do chefinho de que não se podia fechar a porta na cara do freguês e, como o Kim precisava muito do salário da quinzena para manter a vida mais ou menos na capital, pelo menos até que se formasse, teve que sorrir e acenar a contragosto.

Se arrastou pelas escadas, sonolento, até que chegasse à frente de seu apartamento, espremendo os olhos para checar a numeração. Os óculos, que em algum momento da noite já lhe pareceram pesados demais, fazendo doer o ossinho do nariz, permaneciam na caixinha em algum canto da mochila gigante e pesada. Girou a maçaneta e entrou no cômodo escuro aos bocejos, quase que como um zumbi. Repentinamente, seu corpo entrou em alerta ao ouvir objetos caindo no chão. Estendeu a mão um pouco trêmula, até que ligasse o interruptor e iluminasse a salinha pequena. Permaneceu ali, imóvel por alguns segundos, até que se convencesse que o próprio apartamento era um local seguro para ele. Não que acreditasse em fantasmas ou algo do tipo, mas isso não o impedia de ser um cagão. E era, de fato. Não havia uma alma que convencesse Kim Jongin a assistir um filme de terror nos cinemas – ou em qualquer ocasião.

— Como vocês vieram parar aqui? — questionou como se pudesse falar com os próprios livros de matemática esparramados no chão.

Os juntou e depositou novamente no móvel próximo à TV, em seguida passando pela cozinha e não deixando de notar a coisinha grotesca que ainda permanecia por cima do balcão. O duende estava em uma posição diferente de quando saíra pela manhã, agora apenas uma mãozinha estava espalmada no vidro e parecia que ainda mais gotículas de água molhavam o interior da garrafa. Jongin se arrepiou todo e fugiu apressando o passo até o banheiro. Precisava de um banho frio para despertar e parar de ver coisas que não existiam, talvez andar com Kyungsoo durante esses anos estivesse afetando seu psicológico.

A noite seria longa e o fato do relógio já entrar na casa das três da manhã não queria dizer que dormiria tão cedo. Aparentemente, aquela seria mais uma das madrugadas em que viraria preparando o seu TCC. Tentava a todo custo lembrar da maldita palavra que se encaixava naquela sentença, mas sabia que nada iluminaria sua cabeça enquanto não esvaziasse embaixo. Sentou-se no vaso sanitário, pronto para se aliviar, mas fosse o que estivesse vindo, voltou na mesma hora quando notou um vulto rasteiro correr pela frente da porta aberta. Era sabido que não se deixasse a porta aberta quando fosse fazer suas necessidades fisiológicas, toda criança dos anos noventa que fora atormentada por O Sexto Sentido sabia disso.

— Merda! — xingou, vestindo as calças apressado e ligando todas as luzes enquanto passava ligeiro pelo corredor.

Novamente na frente do notebook, que faltava lhe cegar com aquele quase completo branco do odiado Word, Jongin puxou sua caneca favorita personalizada do Steven Universe e bebericou o café preto quentinho, agradecendo internamente ao gênio criador da cafeteira automática. Tentaria esquecer o mundo a sua volta e terminar o capítulo sobre vidas extraterrestres. Estava fluindo bem, até que travou no meio do parágrafo e lembrou-se que não havia preparado café algum, muito menos recente ao ponto de ainda estar morno. O pescoço virou lentamente para o lado, em direção à cozinha. O peito doeu agudo pela força com que o coração se desesperava na caixa torácica e Jongin cuspiu todo o café ao notar que o duende não estava na garrafa.

“Não é possível!” Ele pensou. “Kyungsoo deve estar me pregando uma peça!” Tentava justificar.

Não tinha Barry Allen que o alcançasse quando Jongin pulou da cadeira da salinha, direto para debaixo das cobertas, junto do smartphone que já chamava o número de contato do melhor amigo. Do demorou um bocado para atender. Pelas batidas do relógio, já devia estar em seu décimo sono e após aquela noite o astrólogo passaria a rever o seu conceito sobre nunca deixar o celular no silencioso.

— Por acaso é crime um homem querer dormir? — Quando finalmente atendeu, a voz era sonolenta, mas ao mesmo tempo irritadiça. Doh tinha uma fixação por boas noites de sono, dizia que era como uma recarga do espírito.

— Doh Kyungsoo, seja lá o que você tenha armado para mim, pode parar agora. — Jongin sussurrou, meio receoso de ser ouvido pela criatura e descoberto em seu refúgio.

— Sobre o que você está falando, Jongin? — Bocejou do outro lado. Não acreditava que teve seu sonho mágico interrompido. — Eu vou desligar!

— Não! Por favor... — Jongin se fez mais audível, visto que o outro não lhe daria ouvidos se continuasse a falar para dentro. — Kyung, eu tô precisando de você aqui. A porra do seu duende... — Se sentia ridículo pelo que estava prestes a proferir: — Ele tá vivo!

— Eu te disse que passar tantas noites em claro estudando não ia te fazer bem.

— Eu tô falando sério! — murmurou ofendido. Porra, ele estava passando por uma primeira experiência sobrenatural terrível e ainda era desacreditado daquela forma por quem mais o deveria ajudar. — Mais cedo ele derrubou os meus livros, correu pela casa e agora não está na garrafa.

Sabia que era absurdo. Parecia mais absurdo ainda quando colocava aquilo em palavras. Deveria ser por isso que Kyungsoo caiu na gargalhada do outro lado da linha.

— Ah, é? Então vai lá e tira uma foto pra mim.

— Não é você que acredita nessas coisas? — Podia ser verdade, mas não havia crença que retirasse o astrólogo da cama naquele horário da madrugada para colocar um marmanjo de vinte e três anos para dormir. — Eu tô trancado no quarto, não vou voltar lá pra tirar a merda de uma foto.

— E se você não acredita, por que está com tanto medo, senhor ateu? — Kyungsoo debochou.

— Eu não estou com medo...

— Está embaixo do cobertor, eu aposto. — Jongin apenas engoliu em seco e não respondeu. Estava tremendo demais para isso. Kyungsoo riu meio rouquinho do outro lado. — Vou te mandar um link no KaKao... Coloca os fones de ouvido, vai te ajudar a dormir.

Era da natureza de um duende ser travesso, derrubar objetos, escondê-los, e até mesmo risadas serem ouvidas pela casa. Para quem não está acostumado com as manifestações, poderia ser como um filme de terror, mas a criaturinha não era má, apenas possuía o espírito brincalhão de uma criança. Entretanto, nada que dissesse ao melhor amigo adiantaria para o acalmar, por isso, Kyungsoo pensara em uma solução muito melhor: uma hipnose do sono que faria Jongin dormir feito um bebê e lhe dar algum tempo de sossego até que estivesse disposto o suficiente para ir até sua casa averiguar a gravidade da situação.

— Tudo bem, o que é? — Aceitou, visto não ter muitas opções e qualquer uma seria de grande ajuda naquele momento.

— ASMR. — Jongin nunca tinha ouvido falar disso, mas espiou por uma brechinha do lençol e foi rápido ao catar os fones na mesinha ao lado da cama. — E não me ligue mais ou vou dar block em você. — Antes que pudesse contestar, pois, seu melhor amigo jamais teria essa coragem, Doh disse uma última frase e desligou: — Apenas tente não pensar no duende puxando o seu pé.

Seu corpo tremeu todinho e Jongin encolheu-se ainda mais, se certificando de que nenhuma parte do seu corpo estava para fora da cama. Assim que deu play no link da tal hipnose, seus olhos pesaram. Era a voz do astrólogo sussurrada, junto de uns sons relaxantes de água. Jongin sentiu umas cócegas gostosinhas ao redor da cabeça, mas que duraram pouco tempo, pois caíra no sono profundo, sentindo-se flutuando no espaço.

(...)

Naquela noite, Jongin tivera um sonho estranho. Ele se via dentro de uma caverna escura junto do que ele julgava serem mais três pessoas, não sabia dizer com certeza. Podia sentir o vento gélido que tocava seus braços desnudos e o chiado agudo no meio do breu.

“Chanyeol, vamos voltar, por favor” O rapaz com a câmera profissional disse, tremendo sem saber se era por conta do frio ou por medo do desconhecido “Talvez não tenha nada aqui”.

“Esse lugar é aterrorizante” Outro comentou, apontando a lanterna para o caminho que parecia não ter fim.

“A gente já veio até aqui, então vamos encontrar essa tal lenda” Um cara alto e loiro que tomava a frente da pequena equipe parecia não ter medo de nada, ou talvez fosse o desespero para manter seu emprego “Precisamos de uma matéria nova e interessante ou em breve seremos demitidos”.

Um som gutural seguido de uma ventania forte os assustou. A câmera grande, usada em reportagens, caiu no chão com tudo, fazendo os rapazes olharem para todas as direções, sem saber de onde vinham aquelas manifestações.

“Onde está o Sehun?”

Jongin assistia tudo como um mero espectador. As imagens eram borradas, como um filme antigo e ele parecia flutuar entre os presentes, ainda de pijamas. Com a fala novamente do terceiro homem, notou que o primeiro havia sumido. Logo em seguida, as lanternas começaram a falhar e, à frente, onde parecia ser o fim da caverna, uma imagem quase hipnotizante de um ser de cabelos pretos e longos, vestindo mantos dourados apareceu como mágica, foi antes de tudo ficar escuro de novo e Jongin acordar assustado.

Abriu os olhos de uma só vez e, por uns instantes, não conseguiu mover um músculo. O maldito duende, aquele que por uma ótima noite de sono inteira esquecera de sua existência, estava cara-a-cara consigo, o olhando de pertinho, os narizes quase que se encostando. No momento em que caiu em si de que não estava em uma experiência de paralisia do sono, levantou-se de supetão aos berros, agudo e estridente, estapeando a coitada da criatura e fazendo-a voar longe.

— Mas... mas que merda é essa?! — Apontava trêmulo para o outro lado do quarto.

O duendinho fora jogado na parede e talvez Jongin tenha se sentido um tantinho mal por causa disso, mas logo tentou tirar essa ideia da mente, visto ser só uma ilusão pós-trauma sua. Ou talvez, era o que deveria ser. Ele espalmou as mãozinhas no cabeção desproporcional e a sacudiu, aparentando estar um pouco desnorteado.

“Era um trequinho muito feio mesmo” Kim pensou.

Com aqueles olhos esbugalhados lhe olhando e orelhinhas pontudas que cresciam para fora do chapéu. Algo apareceu magicamente nas mãozinhas e ele passou a escrever, com dificuldade, no papel roxo, a mesma cor de suas vestes.

— Este é o meu bloco de notas? — Jongin perguntou meio chocado. Desde ontem procurava feito louco o maldito post-it para fazer suas anotações, mas não encontrava em lugar algum. — Seu ladrãozinho!

Para quem não acreditava em sobrenatural, o Kim se saíra um belo de um crente quando catou a primeira coisa pontuda que viu na sua frente e passou a perseguir o duende pelo apartamento, ameaçando bater nele com o pau de selfie. Ele não tinha o tamanho do azulejo do piso, mas corria feito um desgraçado. Acabou o perdendo de vista quando se distraiu, ao passar pela mesa da cozinha e notar o café-da-manhã posto, o cheiro de cappuccino e pão com manteiga fazendo a sua barriga roncar alto. No cabo do objeto que ainda segurava, um post-it grudado com a mensagem: “Por favor, não me machuque. Fiz comidinha pra você.” em uns garranchos quase ilegíveis.

Não tinha como saber se a comida estava envenenada, mas, pensando bem, se a criatura quisesse o matar, o teria feito enquanto Jongin dormia. Aproximou-se e bebericou um pouco do líquido doce e, maldito fosse, mas não aceitava que um duende pequenininho fizesse um cappuccino melhor que o seu, podia facilmente roubar seu emprego. Enquanto mastigava o pão, era capaz de notar os olhões pretos que lhe espiavam receoso debaixo do sofá. Era um tanto assustador. Bizarro, na verdade.

— Pode sair daí, eu não vou machucar você — anunciou, vendo o duende sair aos pouquinhos de seu refúgio, mas ainda mantendo uma distância segura. — Mas você, não vai me ferir, não é?

O duende fez que ‘não’ com a cabeça e deu alguns passinhos para frente. Seus olhos viam com clareza, mas ainda era muito difícil para alguém como Jongin crer em coisas fantasiosas. No entanto, se apenas acreditava em coisas que pudesse provar, não existia evidência melhor do que a que estava diante de si; nítida e palpável. Caminhou até o duendinho e estendeu a mão para que subisse nela, que assim o fez. Obviamente, não era mesmo um boneco, então decidiu o dar um nome e apresentá-lo a casa, assim como Kyungsoo o instruíra.

— Eu não tenho muita criatividade com nomes, então vou chamar você de Plutão, porque é pequeno como o planeta. Plutãozinho.

Céus! Se sentia estúpido. Estava conversando com um duende sentado na palma da sua mão, o que ia contra tudo o que escrevia em seu TCC, cujo tema era ‘vidas extraterrestres’, mas isso não envolvia seres mitológicos como gnomos e afins. A criatura pareceu se irritar, pois puxou magicamente o lápis favorito de Jongin do bolso e o acertou na testa.

— Ai! O que deu em você? — Com a mão livre, massageava a região que queimava, notando que o duende novamente escrevia algo no bloquinho, o mostrando em seguida.

“Que Plutão o que, eu já tenho um nome”

E não havia polígrafo capaz de medir o constrangimento de Jongin naquele momento. O duendinho saltou de sua mão e correu ligeiro até o notebook que ainda estava em cima da mesinha. Abriu a tampa e apontou diversas vezes para a tela, como se quisesse desesperadamente o mostrar algo. Com o susto que levara ao acordar, nem se atentou a pôr os óculos, tendo de espremer bem a vista para enxergar o que tinha escrito na tela, que não estava no Word em que deixara aberto na noite anterior. O coração veio parar na boca, completamente frenético, quando reconheceu os rostos das fotos do site de desaparecidos.

Oh Sehun, Kim Jongdae e Park Chanyeol. A equipe de reportagem do Jornal de domingo saíra em busca de investigar uma lenda que ninguém antes teve a coragem de procurar: Um feiticeiro poderoso que supostamente morava nas colinas. No entanto, a equipe não havia retornado. Jongin sentiu o peito pesar quando o dedinho apontou para a foto do loiro.

— Park Chanyeol. Esse é você? — perguntou compadecido.

Então, o duende não era apenas aquilo que via, mas sim um humano. Como era possível? O que tinha acontecido com a equipe? A criatura assentiu com a cabeça e voltou a escrever no bloquinho.

“Por favor, me ajude”.


	2. O duende

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Olá, pessoal! Me desculpem a demora em att, aconteceram várias coisas nesse meio tempo, mas vim hoje com att/finalização dessa fic pra vcs 🧡
> 
> Link da playlist: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/1cbp4UeIX2kbqiXSZwHidR?si=BmsUsGsYS7iRdpEqVdjCtw

Era uma vez...

Em uma era muito, muito distante, onde o místico era cultuado e a magia elemental era acessível a quem quisesse, existia uma Ordem que treinava possíveis guerreiros na tarefa de defender a Terra contra ameaças do mal. Dentre tantos, um jovem órfão chamado Zhang Yixing era considerado talento nato. Criado nos montes de Yuelu, Changsha, ajudou o próximo com sua força e bondade por muito tempo, porém, isso mudou quando seu mestre, um sábio que o acolheu e a quem era muito apegado, já perecia de velhice, portanto, deixou o plano físico. Com isso, Yixing cresceu sem aceitar sobre os limites de seus poderes; por que não era permitido usar de magia para prolongar a vida? Então, atormentado pela perspectiva da morte, foi consumido pela própria ambição e sucumbiu à magia obscura em busca da imortalidade. Quando centenas de pessoas passaram a desaparecer, a Ordem desconfiou que seu antigo aprendiz, agora adulto e perigoso, estivesse praticando a arte da necromancia. Com a comprovação do crime e demandando dezenas de magos para tal feito, conseguiram o capturar, mas por pouco tempo. Mais forte do que nunca e usando da forma do temido ser ancião, o dragão, Yixing se libertou das correntes e escapou voando pelo céu, nunca mais sendo visto desde então e se tornando uma lenda: o feiticeiro-dragão de Changsha.

Jongin espiou de rabo de olho para o duende que estava sentado na mesa, ao lado da tela de seu notebook, onde a matéria investigativa estava aberta no e-mail profissional de Park Chanyeol. A criatura - ou homem, como costumava ser - parecia aguardar uma resposta.

— Deixa eu ver se entendi... Então quer dizer que você foi amaldiçoado por esse tal de feiticeiro-dragão. — Jongin questionou ainda desconfiado, fazendo questão de frisar aspas com os dedos nas duas palavrinhas que vinha se esforçando há algum tempo para não cair na risada. — E quando acordou, estava no corpo desse boneco na vitrine de uma lojinha?

O duende balançou o cabeção positivamente, confirmando, e estaria muito ferrado se Kyungsoo não tivesse o “comprado”, pelo menos assim tinha a chance de pedir ajuda a alguém, ainda que Kim Jongin não fosse lá das melhores opções para a tarefa.

Sem conseguir mais se segurar, as bochechas do astrônomo inflaram e ele gargalhou alto. Que o julgassem, mas ainda era muito inacreditável essa história de um feiticeiro que usa de seus próprios cabelos para transformar-se em um dragão e suga a vitalidade das pessoas para continuar jovem. Para Jongin, mais parecia uma falsa reportagem para atrair a atenção da população e salvar o Jornal de Domingo da falência. A equipe certamente estava hospedada em um hotel às escondidas e depois reapareceria com uma história de superação e encheriam o bolso de dinheiro. Nunca mais, após ter caído em uma matéria de um tal E.T. Bilu, acreditaria em jornais locais. Bem, ainda não podia explicar o boneco que se mexia, mas tinha certeza que descobriria a verdade. A verdadeira verdade, para deixar claro, aquela que se pode provar com cálculos e não com lendas fantasiosas.

O duende pareceu não gostar do tom de deboche que recebeu, afinal, era um assunto de vida ou morte e estava dando o seu melhor para se comunicar com aquele cara de personalidade difícil. Irritado e portando o lápis que usava para escrever no bloquinho de notas, pôs-se de pé na mesa e acertou a cabeça de Jongin com um golpe forte demais para um trequinho daquele tamanho.

— Ai! — Reclamou, se assustando um pouco pela cara do duende que parecia ficar mais feia ainda quando estava com raiva. — Você não pode bater em mim quando bem entender, ainda mais com o meu lápis. Seu ladrãozinho...

Tentava aliviar a dor massageando a região, enquanto o duende se limitava a rabiscar o bloco com dificuldade.

“O que preciso fazer para você acreditar em mim?” era o que dizia nos garranchos.

Jongin parecia se esforçar para negar a existência do sobrenatural e, de vez em quando, sempre que o duende se mexia mais para o lado ou ficava de costas, procurava por alguma entrada de cabo USB, ou até mesmo pilhas, qualquer coisa que explicasse aquela bizarrice. Não queria ligar para o melhor amigo e ter que aguentar sermões, então apenas suspirou e continuou a vasculhar o e-mail do repórter, que lhe dera permissão para procurar possíveis respostas ali. Pelos astros! A pior parte daquilo tudo era não querer acreditar que o bonitinho da foto de perfil tinha se transformado naquela criatura cabeçuda e orelhuda. Se tivesse acontecido com o rostinho de Jongin, iria pessoalmente no feiticeiro que lhe amaldiçoou para tirar satisfações.

— Tudo bem, eu posso tentar fazer isso. — Pensou alto. O duende parecia ainda estar chateado, então que mal tinha em dar uma chance a ele? — Seus colegas de trabalho... eles ainda estão presos lá?

Falou baixo, como se a pergunta significasse que o astrônomo tinha cedido. Porém, ainda assim o outro ouviu e foi o suficiente para acender uma fagulha de esperança no serzinho. Ele pegou novamente o lápis, com dificuldade, e Jongin sentiu o peito doer com aquilo. Fazia tanto esforço para escrever aquelas poucas palavras, com as mãozinhas minúsculas ao redor do lápis que mais parecia pesar uma tonelada. Jongin quase não se reconheceu quando interrompeu aquele rabisco todo, só para quebrar seu caríssimo lápis profissional ao meio e facilitar que o duendezinho se comunicasse. Se seus olhos não fossem feitos de porcelana, tinha certeza que estariam brilhando em agradecimento.

“Precisamos ajudá-los.”

Jongin gelou. Decidir ouvir o duende não queria dizer que se disponibilizava ir até uma colina coberta de névoa para enfrentar um necromante e correr o risco de ser transformado em um bonequinho. Não! Não mesmo. Aquele cabeçudo só podia estar louco! Nunca imaginou que sentiria tanta falta dos dias em que só tinha de se preocupar com provas de física e fazer os mais variados tipos de café. Levantou-se, se dando conta de que já deveria estar a caminho da faculdade e o horário para o início das aulas já se aproximava.

— Desculpe, mas eu não posso ajudar você ou a eles. Sou apenas um universitário que mal consegue pagar os boletos no final do mês. Não preciso de outra responsabilidade nas minhas costas.

Em seguida, fechou a tampa do notebook e negou com a cabeça, esperava que tudo aquilo fosse um sonho esquisito e, quando retornasse, o duende não estivesse mais lá.

(...)

Kyungsoo soltou um bocejo longo; já era tarde, beirando à meia-noite e só queria estar acendendo seus incensos de lavanda ao lado da cama e caindo no sono. No entanto, não era detentor do título de melhor amigo à toa, então marcou de se encontrar com Jongin na frente de seu condomínio após o expediente na cafeteria, este que estava tão desnorteado que chegou de avental e tudo, o chapéu ridículo com a logo da empresa sendo o responsável por fazer Doh despertar de qualquer resquício de cansaço para caçoar de sua cara. Assistir a expressão emburrada de Jongin enquanto xingava já valera sua noite.

— Então... o que de tão importante você queria me contar que tinha de ser pessoalmente e não podia esperar até amanhã? — Kyungsoo perguntou primeiro.

— Melhor você ver com seus próprios olhos.

Kim fez o sinal para o porteiro - que espiava pela janelinha de sua guarita - e sussurrou um “fofoqueiro”, que arrancou uma risadinha do amigo, enquanto o funcionário abria o portão principal do condomínio. Até o presente dia ainda rolavam boatos de que Kyungsoo era seu namorado, o que lhe rendia vários olhares feios dos vizinhos protestantes, imagina se soubessem que havia um duende - de verdade - hospedado em seu apartamento.

Enquanto subiam as escadas até o quinto andar, Jongin tentava bolar um discurso que explicasse o que lhes aguardava lá em cima e o quanto sua vida havia virado de ponta cabeça em apenas dois dias. E a culpa era toda de Kyungsoo e seu maldito presente místico. Não curtia numerologia, achava bobeira, afinal, quão desatarefado alguém precisava estar para procurar significado em números? Mas o melhor amigo gostava - e estudava o assunto -, já havendo mencionado que o número cinco, aquele que naquela noite reluzia estranhamente na porta de seu apartamento, significava probabilidade de grandes mudanças. Jongin odiava admitir que o astrólogo e sua teorias malucas estavam certas daquela vez.

— O que está acontecendo? — Kyungsoo perguntou assim que adentraram. Seus sentidos captavam uma energia melancólica, mas preferiu guardar a informação para si. — Por acaso tem a ver com aquela sua ligação de madrugada? Está tendo pesadelos?

Até poderia considerar sua situação atual um pesadelo, exceto que continuava preso nele mesmo após acordar, e era tão inacreditável que não haviam palavras capazes de explicar sem que parecesse uma piada. Precisava mostrar para Doh.

— Vem! Ele está aqui. — Jongin chamou. Estava tão afoito que quase tropeçava nos próprios pés enquanto retirava os sapatos e tentava guiar o melhor amigo até a cozinha. — Ele está bem... aqui...

Em cima do balcão, a garrafa onde o duende supostamente deveria morar, estava vazia.

— “Ele” quem, Jongin? — Tentava entender. — Você está me assustando...

Bom, era impossível que alguém estivesse mais assustado que o próprio Kim ali. Kyungsoo, devido às suas crenças e experiências, era a única pessoa capaz de lhe ajudar - ou ajudar o duende - naquele momento, mas como o faria se a tal criatura tinha sumido? E se tivesse fugido após o astrônomo o negar socorro?

— Chanyeol. Park Chanyeol. — Respondeu.

Depois, passou a rodar feito barata tonta no próprio apartamento, chamando o nome do repórter enquanto revirava as almofadas do sofá e se esticando para procurar embaixo dos móveis, na expectativa de qualquer sinal das orelhinhas pontudas. Porém, ele não estava escondido em nenhum lugar.

— Quem é Park? — Kyungsoo indagou, com a preocupação cada vez mais crescente. Jongin estava agindo muito estranho, além do seu habitual, quase paranoico e não falando coisa com coisa. Para obrigá-lo a parar de rondar pela casa gritando o nome desse tal Chanyeol, retirou o próprio colar de cristal e balançou para lá e para cá na frente da face do outro, como um pêndulo. Quando percebeu ter a atenção de Jongin, estalou os dedos para o despertar do transe. — Está mais calmo agora?

— Como você fez isso? — Estava impressionado.

— Eu sou um mago super poderoso, não sabia? — Doh brincou, mas riu sozinho. Jongin o olhava como se aquela palavra fosse a última que queria ouvir no universo. — É brincadeira... foi apenas um truque simples de hipnose.

Kim respirou fundo e sentou-se cansado no sofá, não era assim que havia planejado a noite, mas deveria contar logo o que sabia ou então teria retirado o melhor amigo de casa tarde da noite por nada.

— Park Chanyeol é um repórter investigativo. — Começou e Kyungsoo sentou-se ao seu lado para ouvir atentamente sua história. — Ele e sua pequena equipe estavam no meio de uma gravação, em Yongsan-gu. Procuravam por uma lenda um tanto assustadora, conhecida como o feiticeiro de Changsha, algo assim, quando...

— Espera! — Doh interrompeu. — O que você disse?

Se fosse pra ser sincero, esperava que Kyungsoo risse de sua cara e o aconselhasse a mudar de profissão para alguma do ramo do entretenimento; comediante, talvez. No entanto, ele parecia surpreendentemente interessado no assunto e até mesmo seus olhos perfeitamente redondos aparentavam estar arregalados.

— Eu vou entender se você não acreditar em mim, até eu mesmo não sei mais no que acreditar, mas, sinceramente, estou quase me convencendo dessa baboseira toda e esse cara... Park Chanyeol... alega que foi transformado em um boneco. — Revelou, sentindo o alívio de ter finalmente colocado aquelas palavras para fora. — Ele está no corpo do duende que você me presenteou.

Kyungsoo respirou fundo e pôs-se de pé, a mão na cintura denunciando que o astrólogo refletia.

— E onde ele está?

— Eu não sei. — Jongin admitiu. Poxa, sentia-se até um pouco culpado por tê-lo tratado tão mal. E se fosse mesmo verdade? Como um cara num corpinho de pano poderia resolver alguma coisa por si só? — Ele pediu a minha ajuda para resgatar seus colegas, que ainda estão presos nas colinas, mas eu recusei. Será que ele fugiu por minha causa? Ah, merda...

Kim largou os óculos por cima do estofado e passou a bagunçar os fios castanhos com os dedos finos, em um claro sinal de desespero.

— Você disse Yongsan-gu, certo? — Kyungsoo disse após ter parecido chegar em alguma conclusão. — Esse nome significa ‘colina do dragão’.

— Isso! — Jongin levantou de supetão e, mesmo que não quisesse admitir, estava esperançoso que o astrólogo seria capaz de arranjar uma solução. — Ele mencionou algo sobre um feiticeiro-dragão. — Todavia, a expressão de Kyungsoo não foi lá das melhores. — Você, por acaso, sabe algo sobre isso?

— Como você mesmo disse... apenas lendas. — Respondeu, sério. — Mas vou ficar mais tranquilo se você me prometer não ir até lá. De qualquer forma, deixe que as autoridades cuidem disso, certo? Me prometa que não vai se meter, Jongin.

Não era uma promessa muito difícil de ser cumprida. O que poderia fazer sozinho, afinal? Era apenas um universitário que trabalhava em uma cafeteria, não um mago poderoso. Céus! Ainda não acreditava que estava cogitando que toda aquela baboseira fosse verdade. Mas a garrafa continuava lá, vazia. No papelzinho amarrado no barbante, dizia que duendes também eram capazes de conceder desejos. E se o duendezinho tivesse realizado o seu pedido e sumido de vez de sua vida, para nunca mais voltar?

Suspirou, conformado, e decidiu dar ouvidos ao conselho do melhor amigo.

— Eu prometo. — Jongin disse. — Só quero esquecer isso tudo e viver minha vida como se nada tivesse acontecido. — Não era uma noite de farra dos dois, por ainda estarem no meio da semana e impossibilitados de se darem ao luxo de uma ressaca, portanto, Kyungsoo se despediu, deixando claro que estaria a uma ligação de distância caso algo acontecesse. Antes que o melhor amigo passasse pela porta, Kim o chamou. — E Soo... nunca mais me traga esses presentes estranhos novamente.

(...)

Quando o alarme de Jongin despertou na manhã seguinte, ele se deu conta de que o universo não permitiria que vivesse como se nada tivesse acontecido. A primeira coisa que fez, antes mesmo de escovar os dentes ou limpar a remela dos olhos, foi andar até a pequena cozinha americana. Com as pálpebras pesadas e sonolentas, enxergava a garrafa que ainda permanecia vazia. Não havia a mesa de café-da-manhã posta e não havia duende correndo para lá e para cá.

— Onde está aquele maldito duendezinho? — Murmurou entredentes.

Mas quem queria enganar? Estava preocupado e talvez até mesmo sentindo falta da confusão que o pequenininho trouxera a sua vida. Ali, parado e refletindo sobre a noite anterior, não podia mentir que estava um tanto decepcionado pela reação de Kyungsoo. Pensou que, assim que contasse sobre a situação para o melhor amigo, ele o diria para fazer o que estivesse ao seu alcance para ajudar alguém que estava precisando, além do mais, era ele quem acreditava naquelas coisas mesmo. Talvez Jongin desejasse, em seu âmbito, que o Doh desse aquele empurrãozinho. Depois de tanto refletir, decidiu que a única coisa que poderia fazer, era ouvi-lo e ligar para as autoridades. Após discar para o número da polícia, hesitou em responder quando o “alô” veio do outro lado.

— É... bom dia! — Gaguejou um pouco. — Eu gostaria de prestar uma nova informação sobre o paradeiro dos desaparecidos Park Chanyeol, Oh Sehun e Kim Jongdae.

A notícia sobre o sumiço da equipe de reportagem já tinha sido divulgada nos jornais, e uma recompensa para quem os encontrasse também. O problema era que Jongin não tinha ideia de como daria aquela informação sem parecer um trote, ou pior: um suspeito. Deveria ter bolado algo antes e, da forma como vinha falhando em todo discurso que se prestava a fazer ultimamente, já até conseguia prever o insucesso da sua apresentação de TCC.

— Pode dizer, senhor. Qualquer coisa que ajude a encontrá-los. — O atendente disse. — Os viu em algum lugar?

— É... mais ou menos. — Se sentia um idiota com a dicção de uma criança. — Vocês poderiam... procurar na colina de Yongsan-gu?

— De onde conseguiu essa informação, senhor? — Jongin tremeu na base. Como explicaria que a informação vinha de uma criatura que, supostamente, nem existia? E era péssimo com mentiras. — Isso é um trote?

Demorou quase um século para responder, o atendente parecia estar em um looping de “alôs” do outro lado da linha, crente que a ligação tinha caído, mas talvez fosse só a mente do astrônomo dando pani no sistema. Provavelmente seria melhor encerrar a chamada porque, veja bem, se realmente existia um feiticeiro poderoso residindo na colina, Jongin estaria colocando a vida dos policiais em perigo também. Se encontrava em um impasse.

— É uma fonte anônima. — Falou bem rápido e desligou. O coração pulsando rápido demais e receoso de que não tivesse piorado as coisas.

Kyungsoo, daquela vez, estava errado: as autoridades não podiam fazer nada por Park Chanyeol.

No restante do dia, tudo estava exatamente igual, porém, completamente diferente. Jongin seguiu para a sua faculdade, assistiu as aulas normalmente, bateu papo com os amigos no intervalo e até se permitiu flertar de longe com um estudante que era seu crush há algum tempo, mas que naquele dia não parecia mais tão atraente assim. Foi ao trabalho e, pela primeira vez desde muito tempo, não portava aquela cara fechada costumeira de quem estava ali por pura obrigação. Tirou um tempinho para prestar atenção nas pessoas que transitavam pela cafeteria e era incrível a forma que a sua visão do mundo podia mudar após algo completamente imprevisível lhe acontecer. Para Jongin, um cara cético de exatas, enxergar a vida apenas preto no branco começava a deixar de fazer sentido. Quer dizer, ainda desejava sair o mais rápido possível daquele ambiente e ir para casa, mas dessa vez a ansiedade lhe consumia na expectativa de vê-lo novamente. Não tinha mais medo do duende, apenas curiosidade sobre o que ainda não entendia e, enquanto se aproximava da porta de seu apartamento, teve uma surpresa. Suas narinas logo captaram o cheiro forte de café e pãezinhos de queijo, amaldiçoando alto por não ter pego logo as chaves do bolso, o que fez se atrapalhar todo, deixando-as caírem no chão enquanto tentava girar a maçaneta apressado. Quando finalmente estava dentro do apartamento, o primeiro lugar onde seus olhos pousaram, foi o balcão da cozinha. E lá estava ele, sentadinho e com as pernas finas balançando, os pés enormes pareciam desproporcionais, mas era engraçado com aqueles sapatos onde o bico quase formava um espiral.

— Pensei que tivesse ido embora. — Falou como se não importasse. Não queria dar o braço a torcer, apesar de estar começando a se acostumar com aquele serzinho. — Por onde andou?

Aproximou-se a passos lentos e o duende apontou para uma trilha de bilhetinhos que deixou na mesa.

“Tentei buscar ajuda, mas preciso me conformar que ninguém quer me ajudar.”

“As pessoas têm medo de mim e não posso aparecer em público ou contar minha história na TV estando preso nesse corpo.”

“Por causa disso, acho que não tenho para onde ir...”

“Por acaso, eu poderia ficar aqui?”

A mensagem seguia séria até o último post-it, onde Jongin riria escandaloso se não fosse o semblante tristonho de dar pena do duendezinho.

“Topei com um garotinho do seu prédio, que correu amedrontado para a mãe dele dizendo que tinha visto o Chucky”.

Não conseguiu conter um risinho.

— Isso aqui é pra mim? — Perguntou se referindo à mesa posta. Os pães de queijo estavam dourados, no ponto, e o café quentinho. O duende sabia o horário que Jongin voltava da cafeteria e se deu ao trabalho de preparar tudo aquilo para ele, novamente. — Sobre sua pergunta... Você pode ficar aqui, contanto que me faça comidinhas sempre.

“Obrigado!” Um bilhetinho surgiu magicamente em sua testa “Pode deixar que vou cuidar bem da sua alimentação, você só come porcaria.”

Não era ter sua vida de volta, mas sim um lugar para morar, ao menos. Jongin pensou em dizer para a criatura que ligara para a polícia, como um gesto de que se importava de alguma forma, mas não tinha certeza de que as autoridades tenham levado sua informação à sério. Além do mais, o duende parecia ter se distraído com alguma coisa pela casa e não quis trazer novamente o assunto doloroso à tona. Dane-se todo o seu ceticismo, mas podia jurar que ouvira um “plin”, como se fosse mágica sendo praticada, vindo de algum lugar. Foi só procurar a origem, que encontrou o duendezinho para lá e para cá limpando o chão, os azulejos tão alvos e brilhantes como nas propagandas de desinfetantes. Bem que Kyungsoo o avisara que esses seres não gostavam de sujeira, provavelmente ao ser transformado em um, o repórter tenha adquirido alguns de seus hábitos. E, com a rotina pesada de Jongin entre a faculdade e trabalho, mal sobrava tempo pra fazer faxinas. Seria bom ter Chanyeol por ali.

O frio acordou Jongin lá pelas três da madrugada. Tinha capotado novamente em cima do teclado do notebook, em meio a estudos, e se não fosse pelos arrepios intensos no corpo e a mandíbula batendo, seria mais uma noite em que faria a mesa da sala de cama. Se certificou de salvar as alterações antes de desligar a máquina - que quase já perecia de tão velhinha -, se espreguiçou e começou a cambalear em direção ao seu quarto, ainda teria umas poucas horinhas de sono antes de voltar à tortura acadêmica matutina. Quase passou direto, mas seu instinto o fez espiar em direção à pequena cozinha americana. Esfregou os olhos para tentar enxergar algo sem seus óculos e o duende se tremia todo em cima do balcão gelado; sem cobertas e com um frio cruel que corria para dentro do apartamento pelas frestas. Nem conseguia imaginar o que era passar pela mesma situação que o Park; que quase perdia seu emprego e, em busca de manter-se no jornal, teve o azar de cair em uma armadilha que talvez o prendesse naquele corpinho para sempre. “Devia estar sendo muito difícil”, Jongin pensou. Com o coração já meio mole, foi até seu quarto silenciosamente e procurou alguns paninhos limpos dentro do guarda-roupa. Não que estivesse afeiçoado ao cabeçudinho, nem em mil anos admitiria isso, mas seria muita crueldade deixar ele congelar ali, não é?

— Ei, coisinha! — O cutucou levemente com aquele receio de o quebrar. Parecia tão frágil. — Park Chanyeol!

O duende despertou e o olhou confuso, abraçando os próprios bracinhos de pano que chacoalhavam.

— Você pode dormir no meu quarto hoje, aqui está frio. — Disse. — Eu... fiz uma caminha para você.

Chanyeol surpreendeu-se. Sumir por um dia inteiro tinha pesado tanto assim na consciência do astrônomo para, repentinamente, agir gentil consigo? Sem muita escolha e, sonhando com umas cobertas a qual pudesse se enrolar, subiu na palma que lhe fora oferecida e... poxa vida! As mãos de Jongin eram tão quentinhas. No chão, ao lado da cama do Kim, estava a sua. Parecia um resto de maquete improvisada; uma caixinha de madeira com uns paninhos dobrados meio amassados e uns pelúcias de emoji que Jongin achou que seria uma boa ideia usar como travesseiro. Mas estava aconchegante e era isso que importava.

— Boa noite. — Despediu-se, observando o duende se enrolar todo e deixar apenas o cabeção com aquelas orelhas pontudas para fora.

Não conseguia proferir as palavras, mas, para agradecer, Chanyeol tentou um sorriso, que saiu bizarro pra caramba. Alguns dias atrás, Jongin fugiria de medo apenas com a perspectiva de um intruso em seu apartamento e ligaria para Kyungsoo pedindo socorro. No entanto, fechou os olhos e dormiu tranquilo. Talvez estivesse se afeiçoando ao duende. Mas só um pouquinho.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Twitter: @imfromeldorado


	3. Eu acredito em duendes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Não foi adicionado nenhum capítulo, eu apenas o dividi em dois.

— Eu te empresto uma grana, relaxa. — Doh disse do outro lado da linha. — Com o que você anda gastando tanto, hein?

— Xerox. — Respondeu mal humorado. — Não aguento mais ter que escolher entre a coxinha com suco da cantina ou imprimir os malditos livros, porque não tenho grana pra os dois.

Jongin havia acordado, mas não recomendava a ninguém. Logo cedo, após tomar o delicioso café-da-manhã que o duende fizera, Kim olhou sua caixinha de correios pessoal e deu de cara com um temido boleto. O aluguel estava próximo e Jongin não fazia a mínima ideia de como iria pagar. Cada vez mais ficava difícil controlar o orçamento; não que costumasse gastar com coisas desnecessárias, mas ultimamente o preço de alimentos e condução tinham aumentado consideravelmente, em contrapartida ao salário que continuava o mesmo. O porquinho já estava quebrado faz tempo e as moedinhas acabando, odiava pedir dinheiro emprestado ao melhor amigo, pois ainda devia uma quantia que pedira no mês passado, mas era isso ou comer o pão que o Diabo amassou. Se Jongin não encontrasse uma alternativa logo, não estaria em posição de recusar.

— E então... — Kyungsoo perguntou hesitante. — O duende deu as caras?

Jongin ponderou se deveria dizer a verdade, mas conhecia bem Kyungsoo pra saber que o melhor amigo repetiria o mesmo discurso: para que não se metesse nesses assuntos, que era caso de polícia e não deveria fazer alguma estupidez que o colocasse em perigo. Havia um sequestrador à solta, afinal. Já faziam alguns dias desde que permitiu que o duende morasse consigo e, como pagamento, o serzinho fazia de tudo para o agradar: comidinha, limpava a casa e brincava de pular com aqueles pezões para afofar o seu travesseiro. Sentiu até mesmo a “energia” mais leve, palavra que antes só entrava em seu vocabulário para descrever o conceito escrito em seus livros de física. Despertava mais disposto, o prédio parecia mais silencioso... Mas foi quando seus vizinhos protestantes passaram a lhe desejar “bom dia” todas as manhãs, que Jongin pensou: “Caraca! Esse trequinho é mesmo de verdade”. Magia existia, duendes místicos também e não podia mais se fazer de cético.

— Não, ele não voltou. — Mentiu, tendo todo o cuidado pra que Chanyeol não ouvisse lá do outro cômodo e, quem sabe, se magoasse com a negação. — Talvez tenha encontrado alguém que o ajudasse, vai saber.

— Tudo bem, então. Se ele voltar ou, sei lá, qualquer coisa acontecer, você me liga. — Kyungsoo pareceu compreender. — Vou transferir a grana pra você comprar as suas coxinhas.

Jongin sentia-se como se estivesse cometendo um crime ao mentir para o melhor amigo e sabia que, mais cedo ou mais tarde, Kyungsoo descobriria a verdade, só ainda não estava preparado para contar. Sua cabeça andava bagunçada demais.

— Valeu por isso. — Agradeceu. — No momento só posso te pagar indo até a sua estreia na televisão, o que acha?

— Está querendo cobrar por apoiar seu amigo, Jongin? Isso é o seu dever... — Kyungsoo sabia que o dinheiro não viria tão cedo e, para o astrônomo lhe pagar naquele ano, só se recebesse uma promoção no trabalho ou pegasse um estágio muito foda. Suspirou do outro lado da linha, o que não fazia por seu melhor amigo mesmo? — É daqui a dois dias. Vou te mandar o convite pelo KaKao.

— Estarei lá!

Desligou a chamada e caminhou em direção à sala. O duende caçava uma barata que fugiu pela brecha da porta para fora do apartamento e ele pareceu satisfeito com a vitória, Jongin achou tão engraçado que fora impossível não rir, recebendo em troca um duendezinho bravo; não gostava quando riam de si. Deu de ombros e sentou-se no sofá; ainda era cedo para se martirizar com isso, mas já se preocupava com os pulos que teria que dar no mês seguinte para não ser despejado. Sem que percebesse, o duendezinho o seguiu e se ajeitou por ali, meio torto, no meio das almofadas. Um papel em forma de avião bateu bem na ponta do nariz de Jongin, que estava tão cabisbaixo que nem se importou, mas era curioso demais para não averiguar.

“Por que está com essa cara?” Era um bilhete.

— Eu tô duro, Chanyeol. Muito duro. — Respondeu sem pensar direito. O bloquinho de notas, antes segurado pelas mãos pequeninas, voou longe quando o duende, completamente chocado, as posicionou em frente a boca. Eles tinham intimidade pra falar daquele tipo de coisa? Jongin, ao perceber o tom sacana de suas palavras, limitou-se a sacudir as mãos no ar e gaguejar que, bem, não era sobre aquilo que estava falando. — Eu quis dizer que estou liso, pobre, no vermelho, endividado. — Justificou. — A situação tá tão feia que se eu não der um jeito logo, nós dois seremos colocados no meio da rua.

O duendezinho ainda o olhava desconfiado, mas logo seu semblante mudou e ele pulou do sofá, saindo correndo com aquelas perninhas finas, todo desengonçado, como se tivesse acabado de pensar na melhor ideia do mundo, talvez, com suas novas habilidades de duende, pudesse ajudar com aquilo. Jongin o seguiu com curiosidade e, de cima do balcão da cozinha, onde já era de costume que sua garrafa ficasse, apontava com os dedos de porcelana para o cartãozinho amarrado no barbante.

— O que é isso?

Jongin estranhou, nunca havia prestado atenção no que tinha escrito ali. Porém, a regra era clara: “Pegue um pedaço de papel, escreva seu pedido e passe no cristal mágico de sua garrafa; amarre-o com uma linha, retire a rolha da garrafa, coloque seu pedido dentro dela (deixando a linha para fora) e tampe-a; deixe por vinte e quatro horas, retire o seu pedido, queime-o e sopre as cinzas ao vento. Ofereça algo em troca para seu duende e, então, o pedido se realizará.” O astrônomo riu alto, aquilo era muito mais a cara de Kyungsoo do que a sua, mas de qualquer forma, estava desesperado e a criatura lhe olhava com expectativa. Mesmo que ainda não acreditasse naquela parte do sobrenatural, pensou que não faria mal algum se executasse o ritual. Ledo engano. Numa folhinha de papel, escreveu “desejo ser promovido” sem muita crença, mas, mesmo assim, completou todos os passos seguintes. No entanto, talvez devesse ter prestado atenção na última linha, pois o seu pedido, assim como nada naquela vida, não seria realizado de graça.

Mais de vinte e quatro horas após o seu desejo haviam se passado e nada acontecera, Jongin até mesmo esqueceu-se do ritual do duende, com a graninha que Doh lhe depositou, andava de barriguinha cheia e humor elevado ao ponto de passar no mercado e, junto da feira da semana, dedicar alguns wones para comprar um mimo ao seu novo companheiro de apartamento.

— Chanyeol, comprei uma maçã verde pra você! — Andava lendo um pouco sobre a criatura mística recentemente, pesquisando sobre seu temperamento e o que gostava, e as verdes, especificamente sem nenhum furinho de minhoca, eram as suas favoritas. Junto do pequenininho todo feliz que corria até a cozinha, lhe veio o questionamento sobre desde quando havia passado a chamá-lo pelo nome, tratá-lo como alguém normal e, incrivelmente, uma companhia agradável. Só faltava que afagasse os cabelinhos espetados do duende para que Kyungsoo sentisse ciúmes do seu posto de melhor amigo. — Estou indo para o trabalho, vejo você à noite.

A mãozinha acenou em despedida, enquanto abraçava-se na maçã usando o outro braço. Se seu pequenino coração não fosse de pano, estaria batendo forte de felicidade.

Naquela tarde, Jongin, ao pôr os pés na cafeteria onde trabalhava, teve uma grande surpresa. Seu chefe, com a cara de poucos amigos habitual, o chamou até seu escritório. Puxando uma cadeira, meio trêmulo pela expectativa de ter feito alguma merda - o que não era lá tão difícil assim -, sentou-se logo de uma vez e sorriu meio amarelo para disfarçar que na verdade estava apavorado. O motivo do chamado quase fez Kim perder completamente a cor, de tão pálido. Aparentemente, o antigo gerente de loja, Junmyeon, recebera um convite para trabalhar em uma cafeteria das grandes, uma tal de Starbucks, ao qual Jongin nem ao menos sabia pronunciar o nome direito, e agora a vaga da gerência estava vazia. Jongin não era o mais antigo ali, tampouco o mais esforçado e ainda que não fosse o mais indicado para um cargo como aquele, era ele quem estava recebendo a promoção.

— Sim, senhor... eu darei o melhor de mim. — Foi a única coisa que conseguiu responder, mediante à necessidade financeira em que se encontrava, e a diferença em comparação ao cargo de atendente era considerável.

Passou o restante do dia sem conseguir se esgueirar dos olhares raivosos de seus colegas de profissão, e sabia que às suas costas sussurravam entre si que o universitário não era merecedor de gerenciar aquele lugar. Mesmo difícil, Jongin se saiu melhor que o esperado, afinal, era craque quanto ao assunto café, além de ser uma pessoa de alta confiança, as contas do caixa batendo direitinho no fim da noite. No entanto, o seu maior desafio do dia ainda estava por vir, tinha que contar ao duende que o seu maldito ritual tinha dado certo.

— Chanyeol? — Pegou a criatura no flagra rindo de algum programa de comédia duvidoso que passava na televisão. — Aconteceu algo hoje... Porra, eu nem acredito, mas eu fui promovido, exatamente como escrevi no papel. Você me ajudou mesmo!

O duende virou toda sua atenção para Jongin e sorriu satisfeito, logo pegando o bloquinho e apressando-se em rabiscar o que acabaria com o humor do Kim.

“O que me dará em troca?”

— O que você quer? — Perguntou, ingênuo. — Mais maçãs? Soju? Me diga o que quer que eu darei. Você me salvou, então é o mínimo que posso fazer.

O sentimento de alívio de Jongin, que agora podia respirar na perspectiva de poder pagar as contas direitinho no mês seguinte, logo se transformou em um mal pressentimento. Chanyeol parecia estar falando sério sobre sua recompensa.

“Você sabe o que eu quero.”

Enquanto Jongin lia o post-it, nem se atentou ao duende mudando o canal para o noticiário, que estampava a foto de sua versão humana na ala dos desaparecidos. Não precisava de um Q.I. muito alto para se tocar o que a criatura queria, o problema é que Jongin não estava disposto para tal tarefa, mesmo que custasse ter sua promoção revogada.

— Não, não e não. — Levantou-se do sofá, nervoso, repetindo a negação até que ficasse sem ar. — Nós já falamos sobre isso e a resposta ainda é não!

O duende correu até a garrafa, a trazendo consigo com dificuldade, quase esfregando as instruções do ritual na cara do astrônomo. Lá estavam elas: as letrinhas minúsculas, iguais as que lhe passavam a perna nos comerciais.

“Ofereça algo em troca para seu duende e o pedido será realizado.” Nem tinha o que contestar, foi burrice sua não levar à sério.

— Você acha que se eu soubesse que o desejo se realizaria mesmo, eu teria pedido para ser promovido na cafeteria? — Defendeu-se. — Eu teria pedido um emprego na NASA!

“Foi você quem escreveu.” Dizia o bilhete, o duende tão irritado que quase rasgava o papel pela força que fazia no lápis. “Como disse: eu salvei você, agora você salva a mim e aos meus colegas.”

— Muita esperteza sua tentar me enganar, mas que chance eu, um humano sem poder algum, poderia ter contra um feiticeiro? Porra! nem posse de arma eu tenho. — Jongin gritou, sua voz tornando-se mais audível pelo eco da salinha pequena. — Mas fique à vontade se quiser ir sozinho!

O duendezinho sentou-se no sofá novamente, cruzando os braços, zangado. Ele ficava mais feio ainda com a cara toda espremida. Jongin retirou-se para seu quarto, igualmente irritado; trocou suas roupas e vestiu seus pijamas de ursinho. Estava prestes a tomar algum sonífero e cair mortinho na cama, mas seus próprios olhos o traíram e cometeu a insensatez de espiar a caminha improvisada que fizera para o duende. Será que havia sido muito grosso com ele? Talvez, se estivesse na mesma situação, também faria de tudo para reverter a maldição e salvar seus amigos. Se fosse Kyungsoo, o astrólogo não o largaria à morte, ele seria corajoso para tentar tudo o que estivesse ao seu alcance e até mesmo se arriscaria por Jongin. Com a consciência pesada e um pedido de desculpas pronto na ponta da língua, rumou até a sala, mas o duendezinho não estava mais lá.

— Chanyeol? — Chamou. — Chanyeol, cadê você?

Pela janela, o vento denunciava que a temperatura tinha caído drasticamente do lado de fora e, antes que Jongin a fechasse, o primeiro floco de neve do inverno pousou sobre a palma de sua mão. Deduziu que o duende tenha seguido o seu terrível conselho e se aventurado sozinho até as colinas, mas com o gelo que começava a se formar pelas calçadas, só muita sorte para o pequenininho não morrer congelado no meio do caminho. Sem pensar bem, pois o que estava prestes a fazer não era nada sensato, saiu correndo à procura do Park, desbandando pelas ruas de pijamas e pés descalços. Ou a previsão do tempo estava muito errada ou era a mãe natureza se revoltando com todas as atitudes estúpidas de Jongin, não havia explicação para o temporal que começou a cair repentinamente, o que dificultava e muito sua movimentação pelas ruas desertas, bem como sua visão. Mas pelo menos alguém lá em cima ainda estava ao seu lado, com as perninhas pequeninas e o vento forte, o duende não conseguiu ir muito longe e Jongin logo o encontrou a apenas alguns quarteirões de distância.

— Chanyeol, pare aí mesmo! — Chamou de longe. Ele sabia que o outro havia o escutado, mas pela chateação não o daria ouvidos. — Por favor, volte! — Os passos cessaram e ambos tremiam com a chuva caindo sobre suas cabeças. — Me escute, eu fui um mané, eu sei! Você confiou em mim e eu te decepcionei, deixei você sozinho, por favor, me perdoe.

Jongin se sentia patético. Estava no meio da noite, em plena tempestade, de pijamas, aos berros na rua falando com um duende. Mas sabe o destino? Ele lhe entrega situações específicas porque é você quem as pode solucionar. Se o caminho daqueles dois haviam se cruzado é porque era para ser, simples assim, sem cálculos. Uma vizinha assistia a cena esquisita pela janela e Jongin se limitou a acenar para a tal velhinha, envergonhado.

— Tudo bem, eu ajudo você! Eu vou com você até lá, enfrento o dragão e, espero que não seja esse o caso, mas morrerei tentando trazer você de volta a sua forma verdadeira. — Ok, talvez tenha exagerado um pouco, mas pelo menos o duendezinho virou em sua direção. Ele estava segurando o chapéu pontudo para que não voasse. — Eu juro! Agora podemos voltar para dentro? Vamos congelar aqui fora...

Chanyeol correu para seus braços, lhe dando um abraço apertado em volta de seu pescoço. Bem que poderia ser uma cena romântica, mas era um boneco. A vizinha curiosa deu um grito assustado assim que viu o duende vivo e fechou as cortinas com medo.

— Iremos amanhã mesmo, de dia, que é onde temos a vantagem de enxergar algo. — Informou enquanto secava o corpinho do duende com secador. — O uber deve cobrar um absurdo...

Chanyeol parecia esperançoso e apenas sorriu em resposta, aproveitando o afago enquanto Jongin penteava seus cabelos.

(...)

— Mochila, corda, uma faca que peguei da cozinha...

Jongin ditava enquanto contava os objetos que pensava ser necessário para subir a colina, igualzinho àqueles filmes de caça aos bruxos. Chanyeol observava tudo sentado na cama grande, agora um pouco receoso no que aquela aventura ia dar. Será que falava logo que uma vez que daquela forma o astrônomo ia acabar se matando?

— Oh! Obrigado. — Agradeceu quando o duende lhe trouxe uma lanterna que tinha achado pelas gavetas. — Muito importante, já que você disse que lá dentro é bem escuro.

Desde que acordara, Jongin não havia fechado o bico. Era falatório sobre a faculdade, falatório sobre o trabalho e, quando já não tinha mais nada sobre esses dois assuntos pra falar, começou a contar sobre suas histórias do tempo de infância. Chanyeol até teria ficado irritado se não desconfiasse ser um mecanismo de defesa para espantar o nervosismo. O único tópico que Jongin não estava ao menos mencionando, era sobre Kyungsoo, este que por motivos de ser um grande empata, não estava por dentro da “missão”. O duende chegou a perguntar, sim, o porquê do Kim não querer o pedir ajuda, afinal, o astrólogo podia ter mais experiência na coisa toda e seria bom ter um par de olhos a mais nas costas, mas Jongin deixou bem claro não querer ser o responsável por arruinar a estreia do melhor amigo na televisão. Já lhe cortava o coração não estar presente nesta data tão importante, mas sabia que se ao menos avisasse ao astrólogo que estava partindo para Yongsan-gu, sem reforços, capaz dele abandonar o estúdio às pressas para lhe enfiar um pouco de juízo na cabeça. Entretanto, de todos os males, era menor que Do se decepcionasse consigo, do que mais um dia com os amigos de Chanyeol presos numa cela. O relógio corria e o duende poderia ficar selado naquele corpo para sempre.

— Vamos? — Jongin disse quando terminou de aprontar as coisas, soltando um longo suspiro de derrota quando viu o preço absurdo do uber. Espremeu os olhos como quem não queria ver o rombo na sua carteira e apertou em confirmar corrida; que se dane, ia para a conta do cartão de crédito no mês seguinte.

O duendezinho acenou que sim com a cabeça, estava pronto para enfrentar seu destino. Subiu na mão de Jongin, pois ainda possuía um pouco de honra e nem morto que viajaria dentro de uma mochila abafada, mas parecia mais difícil do que o combinado fingir ser um bonequinho nas mãos de Jongin, que toda vez que apertava sua cintura, lhe fazia cócegas. Os vizinhos que topava nos corredores lhe encaravam com estranheza, sem saber se era mais doido um homem daquela idade brincar de boneco ou, entre tantos pelúcias e figures bonitinhos, ter escolhido logo um treco cabeçudo daquele. Sorrindo, acenando e fingindo naturalidade, entraram no carro, onde Chanyeol pode ao menos soltar o ar antes preso no pulmãozinho que nem tinha. Quis olhar pela janela e o movimento contínuo das arvores e prédios lhe deixou sonolento, fechando os olhos e adormecendo no colo de Jongin.

Acordou com o astrônomo lhe cutucando para avisar que já tinham chegado ao destino, mas que por conta da estrada íngreme e arvoredo, o motorista só podiam lhes deixar até ali. Dava pra notar que Jongin estava se cagando de medo, o pomo-de-adão se movia repetidamente engolindo a saliva; mas também não estava muito diferente, os pelos de seu corpinho só não se arrepiaram todos porque não os tinha. Era um final de tarde e, mesmo ainda o sol não tendo se posto completamente, a névoa que cobria todo o caminho até o topo deixava tudo mais sinistro, e pra piorar, tinham que atravessar uma floresta amaldiçoada. Chanyeol ainda se lembrava do percurso usado por ele e sua equipe de reportagem e guiou Jongin, todavia, a sensação de que estavam sendo observados era constante e aterrorizadora. A cada passo que davam, era como se as árvores se fechassem, os encurralando, aquele lugar estava banhado em magia das trevas. Kim começou a tremer e estagnou no lugar; a névoa parecia embaçar sua visão e ele gritou quando algo afiado como uma lâmina raspou em seu braço. A árvore, culpada pelo corte, recuou quando Chanyeol se manifestou bravo, como se a pudesse afugentar. Elemental e amigo da natureza, ainda que controladas pelo mal, todas as árvores ao redor obedeceram ao duende e abriram caminho para o humano que estava com ele. Jongin só conseguiu voltar a enxergar nitidamente quando estavam sentados na base de uma longa escadaria, com o serzinho preocupado com seu ferimento. Não estava muito feio, apenas ardendo um pouco, o astrônomo fez questão de o acalentar.

— Por isso o feiticeiro-dragão já começa com a vantagem. — Jongin reclamou enquanto analisava o lance de escada quilométrico. — Ele mata a gente no cansaço antes mesmo de enfrentarmos ele.

Chanyeol riu. Quem é que estava se sentindo o Indiana Jones antes de partirem? Juntando todos aqueles equipamentos que certamente deixariam sua mochila mais leve e fácil de carregar. Fizeram algumas paradas para se hidratar e conversaram um pouco para distrair o pensamento de que, em pouco tempo, provavelmente estariam mortos. Jongin disse querer ter o conhecido em uma outra ocasião, o duende concordou. Uma vez lá no topo da colina, Jongin retirou a corda da bolsa e fez um nó na entrada, para que não se perdessem lá dentro da caverna. A ideia podia não ser tão boa, já que a corda não era tão longa assim, mas ainda era melhor do que usar feijões. A lanterna foi de melhor utilidade, lá era escuro a beça, além de frio, e andaram por um bom tempo, até que o comprimento da corda acabasse, obrigando Jongin a largá-la no chão para continuar o trajeto. No fim do túnel, uma luz dançava refletida nas paredes da caverna, pareciam velas.

— O que esse pessoal do sim salabim têm contra eletricidade? — Jongin sussurrou, recebendo um sermão do duende para que fizesse silêncio.

Pareciam ter chegado, então, num tipo de altar de bruxo, com muitas velas, totens e acessórios místicos, também tinham algumas caveiras lá, encrustadas nas paredes rochosas, e Chanyeol teve de cobrir a boca do astrônomo para que ele não gritasse e denunciasse onde estavam. Tinham que entrar e sair sem serem vistos.

— Parecem de verdade... — Sussurrou novamente.

Jongin olhou diretamente nos olhos do duende esperando que ele desmentisse, mas pela primeira vez ficou feliz por ele não conseguir falar. Não queria mais ficar ali, já considerava a maior burrice que já fizera na vida ter saído de sua casa para virar decoração de parede, mas agradeceu internamente quando ouviu lamúrias, não muito distante de onde estavam.

— Tem... tem alguém aí?

Oh, céus... Chanyeol levou a mãozinha até sua face, Jongin ia acabar dedurando a localização dos dois. E se fosse o feiticeiro os enganando, os atraindo? Felizmente, para o bem de suas próprias vidas, os grunhidos vinham de um grupo de prisioneiros dentro de uma cela escura. Jongin apontou a lanterna na direção deles e Chanyeol reconheceu os rostos; eram seus colegas de profissão, mas outras pessoas pareciam ter sido trazidas recentemente.

— Por favor... nos ajude... — Sehun sussurrou.

Não tinham lhe sobrado muitas energias, era como se a cada dia que passavam lá dentro da caverna, Yixing lhes sugava um pouco de vitalidade. O duende, em puro reflexo, pulou de sua mão até o chão e aproveitou de seu tamanho para passar por entre as celas, aliviado em ver que Jongdae e Sehun ainda estavam vivos. A situação não estava nada boa e não ousava prever por quanto mais tempo seus corações continuariam batendo, por isso, sempre seria grato a Jongin por arriscar sua vida por pessoas que nem conhecia. As mãos e pés dos prisioneiros estavam amarrados com cordas; não que eles fossem capazes de fugir dali, mas o feiticeiro odiava quando ficavam forçando as barras de ferro, na tentativa inútil de arrombar a fechadura.

— Tudo bem, nós vamos ajudar vocês, apenas façam silêncio que sairemos daqui logo. — Jongin tentou trazê-los algum tipo de esperança, mas nem mesmo sabia se acreditava naquilo. Entrar havia sido fácil demais, sair eram outros quinhentos. O duendezinho correu de volta até Kim, apontando para a mochila em suas costas. — O que você quer, hein? — Perguntou enquanto tentava decifrar as mímicas da criatura. — Cortar? Corda? Ah! A faca? — Chanyeol confirmou com o cabeção quando, finalmente, Jongin entendeu. — Eu sabia que trazer a faca da cozinha adiantaria de alguma coisa!

Enquanto Chanyeol tentava cortar as cordas - com dificuldade, por conta das mãos pequeninas -, Jongin encarava a fechadura pensando como faria para abri-la. Felizmente, no colegial aprendera que arames serviam para muito mais coisas além de fluir energia entre batatas. Demorou um pouco, afinal não era todo dia que arrombava trancas por aí, mas conseguiu e logo os prisioneiros, um por um, começaram a sair da cela. Era nítida a confusão nos olhares direcionados àquela criatura esquisita e baixinha, que livrara suas mãos das amarras, tornando-os capaz de tocar e andar novamente.

— Eu sou Kim Jongin. E esse... é o Chanyeol, amigo de vocês. — Explicou. — Eu sei que é difícil de acreditar, mas se não fosse por ele, eu não estaria aqui agora. Ele não desistiu de vocês nem por um minuto.

Sehun e Jongdae encararam-se por alguns segundos, tentando digerir aquilo.

— Vai por mim, depois de tudo o que vimos aqui, não há nada em que a gente não acredite. — Jongdae se pronunciou.

— Oh, pobre Chanyeol... — Sehun lamentou, pegando-o no colo. — O que aquele maluco fez com você?

Uma ventania começou de repente, era certo que quanto mais tempo continuassem ali, mais risco correriam. O feiticeiro-dragão estava por perto e, se ele os encontrasse, Kim e o duende acabariam não salvando ninguém.

— Precisamos ir. — O astrônomo anunciou, preocupado. — Não quero acabar numa cela horrenda dessa também.

Jongin foi na frente com a lanterna iluminando o caminho, tentando não se distrair com os crânios assustadoramente reais encrustados nas paredes rochosas, enquanto todos seguiam o comprimento da corda até o fim do túnel; e lá estava a luz indicando a saída, o vento fresco lhes tocando as faces cansadas, o som dos passarinhos cantando distantes. Estavam finalmente livres e o astrônomo nunca havia sentido-se daquele jeito antes: como se, pela primeira vez, tivesse feito algo realmente importante.

— Será que aqui tem sinal de celular? — Uma moça, que também tinha sido capturada, questionou. — Bem que podíamos pedir resgate.

— Não creio que eles venham até o topo da colina, todos tem medo. — Jongdae recordou-se de quando eram os únicos a ter coragem de fazer uma matéria sobre a lenda. — Nem ao menos passarão da floresta.

O duendezinho apontou para o bíceps de Jongin, as sobrancelhas cheias em sinal de preocupação. Seu corte parecia bem mais feio do que antes.

— Eu estou bem, Chanyeol. Obrigado. — Kim agradeceu. Era cômico como já aprendera a ler seus sinais e seus semblantes.

— Nós deveríamos correr logo daqui antes que anoiteça. — Sehun pontuou. De fato, ainda estavam ali, ao alcance de Zhang Yixing e sua magia.

— Vocês vão. Salvem-se! — Jongin surpreendeu os demais. — Eu preciso descobrir uma forma de trazer Chanyeol de volta ao seu corpo humano.

Sem pensar duas vezes, a garota e o outro rapaz que fora libertado, desceram correndo pela longa escadaria com a energia que ainda os restava.

— Esta é a coisa mais estúpida que já ouvi! — Jongdae disse. — Nós acabamos de sobreviver a um mago maluco que, literalmente, suga a alma das pessoas e agora você quer voltar pra morrer lá dentro?

Foi aí que Jongin pensou: Os corpos dos desaparecidos naquelas redondezas jamais haviam sido encontrados, Yixing tinha que os esconder em algum lugar. Talvez, dentro das paredes ou em qualquer outro canto daquela caverna. E se conseguisse encontrar o corpo de Chanyeol e reverter a maldição? Bom, ainda não tinha ideia de como faria aquilo e provavelmente desmaiaria ao ver um cadáver bem na sua frente, mas Jongin parecia estar mesmo se sentindo dentro de um filme de fantasia.

— Não estou pedindo para virem comigo. — Jongin não mudaria de ideia. — Vão e peçam ajuda à polícia, talvez acreditem em vocês, já que não acreditaram em mim quando tentei.

— Você está com seu celular aí? — Sehun perguntou e Jongin confirmou. — Me dê.

— O que vai fazer? — Entregou o aparelho logo após ensiná-lo o desenho da senha: a constelação de Órion.

— Jongdae, lembra o que viemos fazer aqui a principio? — Sehun perguntou retoricamente. É claro que lembrava. — Eu costumava ser um ‘cameraman’, acho que é o que sei fazer. Então vamos lá! Vamos concluir a nossa matéria.

Jongdae até tentou retrucar, mas girou os olhos e cedeu.

Desastre. Era a única coisa que Chanyeol conseguia pensar, já que infelizmente não conseguia pronunciar uma palavra; era a parte que mais odiava em ser um duende. Na verdade, não se importava se continuaria naquela forma para sempre e, apesar de estar muitíssimo emocionado por seus amigos - e Jongin - não desistirem de si, a última coisa que queria é que se machucassem por causa dele. No entanto, mesmo que se mexesse freneticamente, pulasse e os chutasse com aqueles pezões, tentando os impedir, não pôde opinar muito, pois Sehun preparava a câmera do celular para filmar o horror ali dentro e Jongdae já caminhava de volta para a caverna.

— Eu vou dar um jeito nisso, Chanyeol. — Jongin o pegou no colo. — Eu prometo.

“Mas é esse tipo de personagem corajoso que morre nos filmes, Jongin!” Quis gritar, mas ao invés disso, apenas deitou a cabeça no ombro do astrônomo. Céus! Gostava tanto dele.

Uma vez lá dentro, era como se a temperatura houvesse caído drasticamente. Não conseguiam enxergar nada mesmo com a lanterna e era difícil manter-se em pé com toda a ventania. Algo, definitivamente, não estava como antes. Sussurros em uma língua estranha os rondava e sentiam algo macio e gelado tocar seus braços, rostos, envolvendo seus corpos. Estavam cheios de medo, talvez arrependidos. Jongdae desmaiou assim que o fogo de todas as velas se intensificaram e viu algo negro flutuando, pareciam... cabelos.

— Humanos... aonde pensam que vão?

A voz sussurrada, porém audível, disse. O monte de fios lisos se transmutava em várias formas desconhecidas, até que aumentou de tamanho e transformou-se em um homem de pele pálida e lábios vermelhos, e era tão belo que Jongin até podia entender sua fascinação pela juventude. Suas vestes eram douradas e longas, exatamente como Jongin lembrava-se em seu sonho.

— Você... é Zhang Yixing? — Kim questionou.

O feiticeiro ficou furioso, transformando-se novamente no monte de fios e voando tão rápido e tão feroz que golpeou Sehun, a cabeçada na parede de pedras o fazendo ficar inconsciente.

— Como ousa proferir meu verdadeiro nome? — O necromante rugiu. — Insolência!

Jongin agarrava o duende em seus braços, como se daquela forma o pudesse proteger. Afinal, o que diria? O que poderia fazer por ele? Sentia-se tão apegado àquela coisinha, seu coração doía só de imaginar alguém o fazendo mal novamente. Não podia permitir que Chanyeol fosse capturado de novo e, agora, por sua culpa, seus amigos também estavam em perigo. Faria tudo pelo repórter.

— Poupe-o. — Pediu. — Que tal uma troca? Devolva sua verdadeira forma e deixe os outros irem, eu ficarei aqui em seu lugar.

A oferta pareceu tentadora para Yixing, que há muito tempo não recebia alguém pronto para morrer de livre e espontânea vontade. Apenas casais apaixonados, no ápice de seus sentimentos, ofertavam sua própria vida.

— Oh... sacrifício! — A voz pesada parou em seu ouvido, logo atrás de si. Jongin sentiu os dedos gelados do bruxo lhe tocar os cabelos, traçando uma linha até seu pescoço e em seguida, Yixing encostou a pontinha de seu nariz lá, se deliciando com o cheiro de sua pele. Chanyeol se debateu em seu colo, incomodado. — Mortes por sacrifício duram mais... Mas não se preocupe, você não vai morrer em vão, viverá por muito tempo... em mim. 

— Você promete que cumprirá com minhas condições? — Quis se certificar.

Jongin era quente e cheio de vitalidade. O feiticeiro não resistiria em lhe aceitar de bom grado.

— Você tem a minha palavra. — Não tinha como saber se o necromante estava dizendo a verdade, mas não lhe restava outra escolha. Se não fizesse isso, todos iriam morrer. — Venha, humano...

As vestes tradicionais de ouro arrastavam-se no chão empoeirado, indicando o caminho que Jongin devia seguir.

— Não fique com essa cara, Chanyeol. — Jongin disse. Não estava com medo, ao contrário do duende, que estava aterrorizado e não sabia que podia chorar, até uma lágrima molhar seu rostinho de porcelana. — Gostaria que tivéssemos nos conhecido em outras circunstâncias.

Estava prestes a pôr Chanyeol no chão e se despedir, quando o feiticeiro se agitou e, furioso, transformou-se num dragão chinês, tão grande que mal cabia dentro da caverna. Ele mexia as narinas como se farejasse algo, um odor desagradável.

— Bruxos! — A voz profunda e aterrorizante rosnava. — Você trouxe bruxos até aqui?!

Repentinamente, um clarão o forçou a fechar os olhos com força, sendo capaz apenas de ouvir ordens de ataque e feitiços em línguas tão estranhas quanto a que ouviu nos sussurros de Yixing. O feiticeiro-dragão, transformado em sua forma mais poderosa, cuspiu fogo contra seus inimigos e Jongin certamente seria carbonizado, se não fosse por um escudo mágico que se formou ao seu redor em cor violeta. Quando abriu os olhos, o que viu era mais difícil de acreditar do que um duende vivo em seu apartamento.

— Kyung... Kyungsoo? — A voz saiu entrecortada pelo choque.

— Você não me escuta mesmo, não é? — Seu melhor amigo falou, com aquele sorriso malino de sempre. — Tinha que bancar o herói.

— O que está acontecendo? Por que está aqui? Como me achou? — Jongin tinha tantas dúvidas que não sabia por qual começar. — E que merda de roupa é essa?

— Isso é uma túnica, uniforme padrão da Ordem dos Magos. Estamos procurando Zhang há eras e finalmente o encontramos. Graças a você, parabéns. — Doh respondeu, segurando aquele cajado que emanava energia para o escudo como se fosse a coisa mais natural do mundo, enquanto uma batalha acontecia ao redor deles. — Foi muito inteligente usar uma corda para traçar o caminho, estou impressionado!

— Eu fui escoteiro na época de escola. — Kim revelou orgulhoso. — Soo... — Reclamou, gemendo enquanto seu rosto se contorcia estranhamente.

— Jongin, o que foi? Você está bem? — Kyungsoo questionou, preocupado.

Jongin não sabia se era a confusão de seus pensamentos após tanta informação ou o corte em seu braço que, de uma outra para outra, começou a queimar como o inferno, mas seu mundo passou a girar e sua visão borrar. Antes que seu corpo caísse ao chão e Jongin desmaiasse, a última coisa que viu, foi o duendezinho tocando o seu rosto enquanto chorava.

(...)

Jongin abriu as pálpebras pesadas bem devagar, tentando se situar. Com a visão ainda embaçada, encarou as paredes pintadas de dourado e o oxímetro em seu dedo apitou quando os batimentos cardíacos subiram consideravelmente. Acordou assustado, pensava que havia morrido. No entanto, logo uma mão pousou sobre a sua e sentiu um conforto lhe atingir quase que imediatamente.

— Onde estou? — Perguntou, acalmando-se ao ver Kyungsoo sentado ao lado de sua maca. — Isso é um hospital?

— Não exatamente. O ferimento que você tinha não podia ser tratado num hospital comum. — Doh respondeu, com a voz serena que Kim conhecia bem. — Como está se sentindo?

Olhou para os lados, mais precisamente para a mesinha próxima à janela colorida e forçou a vista, talvez estivesse enxergando maluquices. Em hospitais humanos, geralmente se encontrava um jarro de margaridas ou rosas, seja como decoração ou para animar o ambiente já tão pesado. Porém, nunca imaginou que um dia seria internado em um local com uma planta carnívora lhe encarando e tinha até medo de perguntar o porquê daquilo estar ali. O astrólogo não demonstrava o maior receio de estar tão próximo àqueles dentes afiados.

— Ainda meio tonto... e confuso. — Sobre todos os acontecimentos recentes, quis dizer. Tentou mover-se, mas algo picou sua veia. — O que está acontecendo, Kyungsoo? Por favor, eu preciso saber.

O líquido que jorrava da bolsa para a agulha fincada em sua mão, era de um tom roxo-escuro e brilhante, mais parecia que estava sendo medicado com purpurina. Era de certa forma... hipnotizante.

— Você foi envenenado por uma árvore maldita, mas te demos um soro feito de ervas mágicas e você deve estar totalmente recuperado até amanhã. — Kyungsoo contou como se estivesse falando de coisas óbvias demais, triviais, como se dissesse que o céu era azul. Então, percebeu a cara de confusão de Jongin e deu uma risada. Primeiro duendes, magos e agora árvores malditas, era demais para que ele entendesse em tão pouco tempo. — Mas se está falando sobre a situação toda... A Ordem estava caçando o feiticeiro-dragão há muito tempo, antes mesmo desse país existir e nunca o achávamos porque ele era nômade, fazia parte do plano para encobrir seus rastros. Mas, felizmente, o vilão foi contido e não machucará mais ninguém. — Jongin nada disse e, por tortuosos minutos, o silêncio absoluto reinou no quarto. Kyungsoo sabia que precisava dizer alguma coisa, contar a verdade, o porquê de estar com um maldito cajado emanando magia e uma túnica com capuz, igualzinho ao Gandalf, porém sem a barba longa e grisalha. Eram muitos anos de amizade e até que enfim sentia que podia tirar esse segredo de suas costas. — Eu sou um deles. — Revelou. — Desculpe não ter contado antes, não significa que não confio em você, é que fiz um juramento. Na verdade, você é o primeiro a descobrir sobre essa parte da minha vida.

Apesar de estar um tanto chateado pela mentira de longa data, Jongin entendeu. Não se tratava apenas de Kyungsoo, mas da segurança e sigilo de toda a Ordem. E, além do mais, Kim tinha ocultado coisas para ele nos últimos dias também.

— Quer dizer que você, meu melhor amigo, é um mago super-poderoso e esse tempo todo não me disse nada? — Jongin tentou descontrair.

Quis mudar de posição, então sentou-se na maca com a ajuda de Kyungsoo. O corpo já doía todo por estar deitado há tanto tempo, mas o braço parecia melhor, não queimava mais.

— Não sou super-poderoso. Ainda. Sou apenas um aprendiz de feiticeiro. — Doh explicou enquanto servia Jongin com um copo d’água. A boca seca e sedenta consumindo todo o líquido em instantes. — Mas, bem, você não acreditaria se não visse com seus próprios olhos, não é?

— Ainda assim é difícil de acreditar. Porra, eu pensava que você era só um astrólogo bobo o suficiente para acreditar em signos. — Eles riram. Kyungsoo não era apenas um astrólogo, assim como Jongin não era apenas um (quase) astrônomo. Ambos eram muito mais do que os títulos e se havia um para descrever alguém que arrisca sua vida pelo próximo, era corajoso. — A propósito, desculpe ter arruinado sua estreia na TV, mas eu não podia esperar nem mais um dia para agir.

— Tá brincando, Jongin? — Doh exclamou. — Entrevista nenhuma seria mais importante que meu melhor amigo. Além do mais, eu sabia que você não ia conseguir ficar fora disso, você atrai treta. Por isso coloquei um pessoal na tua cola, que me informaram assim que você saiu do seu apartamento com um duende no colo.

Jongin não era mesmo uma das pessoas mais discretas do mundo.

— Obrigado, de verdade! Você está sempre cuidando de mim. — Aquele tinha sido o agradecimento mais verdadeiro que já proferiu na vida. Era muito grato por tudo que Kyungsoo já fizera por si, mas lhe presentear com aquele duendezinho era o seu maior feito. — Então... o que aconteceu com ele?

O tom que Jongin usou foi um tanto tímido, envergonhado. Isso porque o seu melhor amigo conseguia muito bem ler as entrelinhas e Jongin não sabia disfarçar coisa nenhuma. Mesmo que nunca tivesse dito em palavras, dizia com expressões brilhantes e atitudes impulsivas. Ele estava gostando e muito daquele duende, da pessoa que estava por trás da fisionomia esquisita. Era o que costumavam chamar de sentimento verdadeiro.

— Quem? Kim Jongdae? Ou um bonitinho chamado Oh Sehun? Ah, eles estão ótimos, cuidamos deles. — Doh conseguia ser debochado até mesmo em assuntos sérios, mas ficou com dó de um Jongin que parecia mesmo desesperado pela informação. — Ele está na sala ao lado, pode ir vê-lo quando estiver se sentindo melhor. — Kyungsoo disse por fim, mas não deu muitos detalhes, queria que o amigo tivesse sua surpresa intacta. Então, a passos lentos, dirigiu-se até a porta do quarto e deu uma última olhada em Jongin; era tão óbvio que ele estava ansioso para levantar daquela maca. Doh sabia que assim que saísse, ele correria até a sala ao lado. — Não agradeça a mim, agradeça à magia! — Deu um aceno e se retirou.

Jongin ainda ficou alguns segundos estático pensando no que estava prestes a encontrar, Kyungsoo não lhe dera nenhuma pista, além de que a criatura estava viva e bem. Era um alívio e era só o que importava. Mas Jongin queria vê-lo, portanto não conseguiu esperar até que o próprio corpo estivesse completamente recuperado e levantou-se de sua maca, tocando o chão frio com os pés descalços e levando consigo o suporte do soro que ainda corria pela sua veia, enquanto caminhava porta afora.

Entrou no quarto ao lado meio receoso, espiando pela brecha da porta enquanto girava nervoso a maçaneta. Procurou por uma coisinha pequena e cabeçuda, mas o que viu fora responsável por quase o pôr em profundo coma. Não havia duende, apenas um homem deitado, inconsciente, enquanto era medicado por um soro igualmente brilhoso, porém de cor verde. Jongin aproximou-se e era como se a imagem que tinha dele tivesse criado forma; os fios descoloridos em um tom quase branco por cima dos olhos grandes, que Kim não se conteve em afastá-los para ver melhor seu rosto. Era bom conhecê-lo daquela maneira, mas também estranho, Jongin estava acostumado com outra... coisa. No entanto, as orelhas salientes e levemente pontudas, que lhe recordavam o duende, obrigaram uma lágrima a escorrer por sua face. Era mesmo ele, seu Park Chanyeol.

Bendita fosse a magia e qualquer que fosse o feitiço responsável por tornar aquilo possível.

— Você tanto pequeno quanto grande sempre dá um jeito de arranjar confusão, não é? — Jongin disse, sabendo que não estava sendo ouvido. A confusão a qual se referia, era a do seu coração batendo forte demais, quase dolorido, apenas por tê-lo ali. — Preciso confessar algo pra você. No dia em que você entrou para a minha vida, aquele estranho dia, eu tinha acabado de me decepcionar amorosamente. De novo. — Contou, e fungou antes de continuar. Malditas lágrimas que insistiam em descer. Por um momento, agradeceu por Chanyeol não estar consciente para vê-lo passar aquela vergonha. — Mas então, você me fez acreditar em mais uma coisa além do sobrenatural. Por favor, se recupere logo. Estarei te esperando.

Jongin curvou-se até ele e deixou um selar na bochecha pálida. Após o gesto singelo de carinho, a região passou a lentamente ganhar um pouco de cor, como se Chanyeol reconhecesse que ali eram os lábios do Kim.

(...)

Uma semana depois de enfrentar o temido feiticeiro-dragão, ainda havia algo capaz de deixar Kim Jongin igualmente aterrorizado: a maldita apresentação do TCC.

Por ser um assunto o qual já vinha preparando há meses e sacrificado noites de sono cochilando em cima de seu laptop, não teve escolha a não ser prosseguir com o monólogo sobre vidas extraterrestres. Porém, Jongin sentia que o extremismo de exatas já não se encaixava mais com sua maneira de pensar, não após todo o conhecimento que adquiriu e os perrengues que passou nas últimas duas semanas, então deu um jeitinho de improvisar uma narrativa mais mente aberta. Usando como base os slides que passavam um por um, o universitário articulava sobre o planeta Marte e a constante busca por vida naquele planeta, liderada pela NASA. Era muito bom na área e, ainda que a gravata lhe apertasse o pescoço, falava sem gaguejar, mas isso não impedia os céticos presentes a incomodar sua apresentação, abrindo as bocas ignorantes para exprimirem com tanta certeza que não encontrariam nada por lá, pois onde a humanidade residia, era o único lugar com vida no universo. No entanto, ainda tinha tanta coisa para se descobrir ali mesmo, na Terra. A ambição humana fechava os olhos para as situações inexplicáveis a sua volta, chamavam de loucura, truques baratos; procuravam distante o que, sem que fosse requisitado, vinha parar do seu lado, exatamente quando um garraduende entrou na sua casa num dia comum e meio melancólico. A magia é apenas uma ciência que os seres humanos ainda não descobriram.

— Perseverança. Em qualidade, é o que nos permite avançar enquanto sociedade; correr atrás dos nossos sonhos e fazer novas descobertas. Com isso, creio que não havia nome melhor para o robô que, em breve, a NASA estará enviando para Marte. Perseverance irá coletar amostras em uma enorme cratera na parte norte do planeta, em um depósito de sedimentos, e depois, trazer de volta para a Terra. — Jongin disse, apontando para a imagem do robozinho no slide. — Os cientistas irão analisar e, mesmo que não encontremos nada significativo, não iremos desistir, não iremos deixar o medo do desconhecido nos parar. Como o grande físico Carl Sagan um dia disse: Se não existe vida fora da Terra, então o universo é um grande desperdício de espaço.

E não apenas no espaço sideral, quis completar. Mas também em outros planos. Decidiu finalizar a frase ali mesmo para que não tivesse sua nota reduzida com teorias malucas.

Com a salva de palmas, Jongin curvou-se em agradecimento diante àqueles que o assistiram e desceu do batente para cumprimentar a banca. Recebeu alguns parabéns, conselhos, e, como já se aproximava da hora do almoço, as barrigas clamando por um rango e ninguém a se apresentar em seguida, os professores partiram, deixando Jongin no auditório para recolher os seus pertences. De acordo com seu orientador, não tinha nada com o que se preocupar em relação ao seu diploma, mas mesmo assim era impossível não se encontrar preso em devaneios acerca do resultado. Num pulo, quase deixou cair o retroprojetor quando ouviu palmas atrás de si, pensava que todos já haviam saído. O ar quase lhe faltou quando olhou curioso em direção ao barulho.

— Você foi muito bem. — Chanyeol elogiou. — Muito melhor que o meu primeiro TCC, que foi um desastre.

Uma pena Jongin não ter nenhum amigo naquele momento para avisar de sua cara de trouxa enquanto encarava o repórter como se estivesse vendo o próprio Jesus Cristo. Mas é que... porra! Fotos de anúncios de desaparecidos realmente não favoreciam ninguém, o cara era notavelmente mais bonito em carne, osso e um puta corpo gostoso, poderia facilmente acordar cedinho de manhã para assisti-lo no jornal de domingo. Sem contar a voz grave e rouca que reverberou pelo pequeno auditório, chegava até a ser uma afronta à Santa Trindade. Park assentou a jaqueta jeans - responsável por o deixar com um visual meio grunge - e aproximou-se um pouco para tentar chamar a atenção do Kim. Coitado de seu coração com aquele rostinho cheio de preocupação tão perto.

— Olá? — Balançou as mãos em frente ao rosto ainda chocado de Jongin. — Em que mundo está?

Ele era alto pra caramba, como se seu físico fosse o completo oposto da criaturinha que conhecera.

— É... Oi. — Decidiu dizer alguma coisa e disfarçou o nervosismo mexendo nos óculos por cima do nariz. Chanyeol riu, provavelmente o achando ridículo, mas preferiu acreditar que ‘engraçado’ era um adjetivo melhor. — Vejo que está tudo no seu devido lugar agora. Como está se sentindo? Está completamente recuperado?

— Estou ótimo! Nem parece que passei por um exaustivo feitiço de mudança de corpo. Dois, no caso. — Chanyeol recordou. — Devo muito ao seu amigo Doh que me consertou, mas, claro... devo principalmente a você.

Havia algo nos olhares que os dois trocavam que era mais palpável até mesmo que a magia, era como se finalmente pudessem ficar juntos sem todos aqueles obstáculos. Os olhos do duende costumavam ser opacos, feitos de porcelana, mas os orbes do Park brilhavam como uma constelação de estrelas enquanto fitava Jongin. Fora pego de surpresa quando os braços enormes rodearam seu corpo em um abraço; Jongin não se lembrava de ser tão emotivo, mas tudo que conseguiu fazer foi chorar. Muito. Chorava tanto que soluçava, como se seu corpo respondesse sozinho.

— Você está mesmo aqui? — Balbuciou, agarrando-se no abraço como se o outro fosse fugir. — Pensei que tinha te perdido.

— Não, não perdeu. — Respondeu firme. No dia que foram até a colina e Jongin se mostrou a pessoa mais destemida que Chanyeol um dia já conheceu, ele o ganhou para sempre. Se mantiveram no abraço apertado até que as emoções se acalmassem, então Park segurou o rosto bonito com suas grandes mãos humanas e secou as lágrimas restantes com os polegares bem delicadamente. — Você não precisava ter feito aquilo por mim, voltar lá dentro e arriscar sua vida foi loucura. Poderia ter morrido, tem noção disso?

— Você não entende? Eu jamais me perdoaria se apenas fosse embora sem tentar. — Jongin esclareceu. — Você me pediu ajuda e eu precisava cumprir a minha promessa.

Pelo menos uma vez na vida, Jongin precisava baixar a guarda e pensar fora de sua cética caixinha. Porém, era claro que tinha mais coisa ali. Quem em sã consciência se oferece como tributo apenas por uma promessa? Se Jongin não amava Chanyeol, estava bem perto disso. Será isso o que chamavam de sorte? Pois era retribuído, não existia nada que faria pelo Park, que o outro não fizesse por ele também, e o que Chanyeol disse a seguir, fez o seu coração bater feliz como nunca acontecera antes.

— Eu preferiria passar o resto dos meus dias como um duende do que viver sem você. — Declarou.

Jongin só não caiu duro no chão porque Chanyeol estava o apoiando pela cintura. Perto demais.

— Nossa... — Soltou um suspiro, admirado. — Sendo bem sincero, eu prefiro você muito mais desse jeito.

— É mesmo? Por quê? — Chanyeol perguntou puramente por provocação. — Não gostava quando eu limpava sua casa e te fazia comidinha?

— Porque seria muito estranho querer beijar um duende. — Jongin nunca respondeu uma pergunta com tanta convicção na vida, e estava à beira da loucura por aqueles lábios vermelhinhos que agora sorriam. — Mas você ainda pode cozinhar pra m...

O papo foi interrompido com o repórter lhe puxando para perto, até que seus corpos estivessem colados e as bocas unidas. O beijo de Chanyeol era quente, lento e mágico, sugava toda a sua sanidade e lhe enchia de vida. Ali, Jongin finalmente aceitou o fato de que tudo era possível: As leituras de mão de Kyungsoo, feiticeiros, duendes... e até mesmo o amor!

**Author's Note:**

> Nos vemos nas próximas histórias, nos comentários e no twitter @imfromeldorado


End file.
